Turn Back The Pendulum 2: The Forgotten Century
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: The forgotten story about the Visoreds and Urahara's group between the hollowfication incident and first meeting up with Ichigo Kurosaki. How the group escaped Soul Society, adjusted to the human world, and how the visoreds dealt with their inner hollows shall all be revealed, including the problems Soul Society deals with in the meantime.
1. Woe to the Misfortune

**Chapter -96: Return of the Pendulum**

Alternative Title: **Woe to the Misfortune**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

 **Notes: This is a origin story dealing with the Visoreds the moment they are still comatose in the underground chamber in Soul Society till them first hearing about Ichigo Kurosaki in the human world. Thus a centuries worth of exploitation will be dealt with here. And Soul Society problems will also be seen too.**

* * *

 _Soul Society – Secret Underground Chamber_

"Thank you Yoruichi" said Kisuke Urahara as he adjusted into the new setting. The last 24 hours have been a nightmare for the inexperienced captain, and has just escaped permanent banishment administered by Central 46. Tessai Tsukabishi, his childhood friend and comrade, stood beside him as the eight unconscious shinigami slumbered in their hollowfied states.

Having no more need for concealment, Yoruichi Shihoin, captain of the second division and head of the Shihoin Clan, removed her garb since it no longer served a purpose.

"Yoruichi...I."

"You don't need to thank me Kisuke. I'll even save the brutal kick I was going to give you for not saying a word to me last night." Stated Yoruichi as she watched Urahara massage his wrists that were locked away in reiatsu-cancelling metal bars not too long ago.

"I brought all eight of them here too along with the new gigai prototype you were working on. So get started on it." Said Yoruichi as Urahara stopped rubbing his wrists. Tessai decided to remain silent until otherwise, with Yoruichi deciding to continue on.

"Heh, from the moment you heard about this incident from Hirako, you envisioned the worst-case scenario while also coming up with the best solution to counter that."

'Wow, she figured me out' thought Urahara as he became amazed by Yoruichi's analytical skills. She never lost her touch hasn't she? But work needs to be done before that question can ever be answered anytime soon.

"You saw through everything I see. You really are a nasty one, huh."

"Look who is talking."

Grinning, Urahara slightly turned around to adjust Tessai.

"Tessai, can you put another jikanteishi [ **Note: this is the kido spell that stops time. It literally means "temporal stasis"** ] on Hirako and the others. Then can you place either a double or triple barrier around this place."

Urahara's face grew grim with the amount of work ahead of them.

"Starting now, for the next 20 hours, we are going to build a total of ten gigai's with a reiatsu masking function attached to them. It will be for the two of us and Hirako's group."

"But what about Yoruichi?" Asked Tessai as he looked at a smiling Yoruichi.

"Don't worry about me. I can always manage to get away."

"We'll lay low in the human world and shall take our time to solve this mystery. And we will...without fail." Stated Urahara as he gave a critical eye to the fallen eight shinigami.

"We will find a way to undo this hollowification..."

* * *

 _First Division's Barracks - Captains Meeting Room_

"It is imperative that we find Kisuke and Tessai as quickly as possible. They are now a threat to the seireitei, and must not roam free among our world anymore." Yelled Genryusai Yamamoto, the Head-Captain of the entire Gotei 13.

"But Yamaji-san, we have all of our troops on watch and scouting, but they have simply disappeared without a trace. Perhaps they are out of seireitei by this point." Said Captain Shunsui Kyoraku with his eyes overshadowed by his straw-hat. The captain took a glance around the room and was chilled by the decreased numbers in their ranks. Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, Rabu "Love" Aikawa, and even Shinji Hirako are now convicted criminals that must be destroyed since they are now labeled "hollows". Such a darn shame. And Kisuke Urahara did not seem like the cruel and sadistic type to carry out such a evil deed. His apparent love for Hiyori Sarugaki, his lieutenant, was proof of this. But did he simply misjudged Urahara this entire time? And where is Yoruichi Shihoin at? She never fails to attend the meetings. Perhaps she is distraught by her friend and former subjects betrayal. Anyhow there is only six captains remaining, seven once Yoruichi returns. At this rate there will be no more captains left and...

"No excuses" snapped Yamamoto, whom's cane stomping on the marble floor waking up Kyoraku from his thoughts. "Those two possess intimate knowledge about Soul Society that may be detrimental to our national security. Central 46 was attacked, our highest body of law, and we ultimately lost four captains, three lieutenants, and a Kido Corps lieutenant. This is almost unprecedented, and we cannot let this get away from us."

"Yamamoto-san, perhaps they managed to escape into the human world." Said Jushiro Ukitake in a calm voice.

"No, we would have known of their escape since they would have went through the senkaimon gate, which has been heavily guarded when the arrest warrant was issued for Urahara." Said Unohana to answer Ukitake's question. The captain of the thirteenth division merely looked at the floor in defeat.

"Tch, perhaps they killed themselves in some dump. Fools like them tend to do stupid things like that" said Kenpachi Kiganjo, captain of squad 11 and the 10th kenpachi to ever exist.

"Humph, you miss practically every single meeting for the last ten years and the first thing you say is garbage like this. My, my, you continue to surprise me Kiganjo." Said Kyoraku with a tone of disgust in his words. Since this morning he has been in a bad mood since his Lisa Yadomaru, his lieutenant, is either dead or nearly dead. He can never forgive himself if she ends up deceased thanks to his orders.

"What did you say noodle head." Roared Kenpachi as he placed his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt. Shunsui's eyes grew dark by the action.

"That is enough" roared Yamamoto. Kenpachi withdrew his hand as Shunsui coughed to regain his composure. "I order all of our reserve troops to spread beyond the seireitei to the farthest reaches of rukongai and beyond. Shinigami from 3rd seat and lower would handle these tasks. All troops stationed in the human world should be notified and be on high alert. All lieutenants will be on guard all across the seireitei. And as for you captains, special duties will be decided for you."

Shunsui Kyoraku made an inaudible gulp at the implications of their future tasks.

"Ginrei Kuchiki, you will be stationed at the senkaimon gate just in case if Urahara and the others try to to blitz in there."

"Yes sir" said Ginrei as he appeared to be uninterested in the entire situation. But truth be told he was deeply worried, let alone why he hasn't been contacted by Yoruichi yet. And it is possible that they already left by simply using other means. Urahara appears like a resourceful man besides his odd characteristics.

"Retsu Unohana, you shall remain on standby in your division just in case any more casualties are resulted."

"I understand sir."

"Kenpachi Kiganjo, prepare your entire division for mobilization. Once you or someone makes contact with Urahara, you shall take them down."

"I get it." Said Kenpachi as he refrained from yawning. Tasks like these are the reason why he rarely comes to the meetings in the first place. Besides he has _other_ things on his mind right now.

"Jushiro Ukitake, you shall go out and immediately fetch Yoruichi Shihoin. Her participation is important for us."

"Yes sir."

"And Shunsui Kyoraku, be on standby until further notice."

Kyoraku was relieved that his duty was light compared to the others. "Yes sir."

"Excellent, then this meeting is adjourned."

All captains besides Yamamoto utilized shunpo to leave the room and into the great world called seireitei, home of the shinigami.

"Chojiro Sasakibe, enter at once."

"I am here sir" yelled the lieutenant, who heard his captains loud voice and immediately rushed in. He immediately took a knee before his captain.

"I need you to be on the lookout for any Central 46 messages. Times are perilous now."

"I am on it at once."

"Wait" yelled Yamamoto, which froze up the lieutenant from flash stepping away. Yamamoto looked directly in the eyes of his lieutenant as he approached him until he was a mere feet away.

"Perhaps it is time for you to become a captain yourself Sasakibe. You are more than qualified for the position, and it will do us a big favor."

Chojiro remained silent as he lowered his head, thus obscuring his face.

"No disrespect captain, but I have already told you in the past that I wish to just serve you and you alone."

"I am aware of that, but seireitei needs your power more than ever. The tenth division will be perfect for you, who has been out of a captain for over a decade when the previous one was killed in combat."

Chojiro swept his head back and forth, which told Yamamoto that he meant "no".

"I am sorry captain, but I cannot do it. This division is my home, and I have no intention of leaving it."

"Disappointed, Yamamoto refrained from signing, but did appreciated the man's loyalty to him. He always was the stubborn one.

"Very well, but do not forget the order I have given you Sasakibe. Understood?"

"Yes sir" said Sasakibe, who revealed his face that shone with fire in his eyes.

The lieutenant immediately left the vicinity, which left the captain-commander of over 900 years all by himself.

* * *

"Oh man, things sure aren't looking good now." Said Shunsui as he jumped over a few buildings in the seireitei. Since his mission was to simply be on standby, Kyoraku figured he might as well remain posted around his divisions barracks until further notice. Better than just waiting around and fumbling his thumbs.

"You got that right _Shunsui Kyoraku_."

Shunsui stopped sprinting on top of the high-rise buildings to turn around. To his dismay it was Kenpachi Kiganjo. And the rough looking captain did not look pleased.

"I knew I smelled your foul stench a mile away. Care to continue from where we left from?" Said Kyoraku as he lowered his straw hat further down his face. But on the contrary, Shunsui was not in the mood for combat, especially against the massive buffoon before him.

Kenpachi couldn't help but spit.

"You better watch yourself Shunsui, or you will rue the day you ever crossed me. Disrespect is something I absolutely loathe no matter who it is from."

"Is that why you followed me? To threaten me with such words? My, my, I never thought my opinion about you will fall even further down into the ground."

Irritated, Kenpachi used flash step to appear a few inches away from Kyoraku's face. Shunsui was glad he lowered his hat otherwise he would be forced to smell his bad breathe.

"I don't make threats, but I make _promises_. When this mission is over, I will eventually hunt you down if I suspect any unusual activity from you. For all I know you could be a accomplice to Urahara. Sympathizers such as yourself tend to work this way."

"Sympathizer?"

"Of course. You know, weak people who feel sorry for someones misfortune and go out of there way to help them. You fit the bill easily." Said Kenpachi with a murderous smile plastered on his face.

"I don't follow."

"Don't play dumb. After all, with your _whore of a lieutenant_ missing thanks to him, I find it strange that-"

 _ **Bash!**_

Kenpachi managed to parry a sword strike from Shunsui, which created many fiery sparks between their blades.

"Never talk about Lisa like that ever again. If you mention her like that, I will make sure you never speak again."

"Hehe, so you do have a soft spot to that promiscuous clad female huh? I would too if I bedded her in my office space."

"This will be your first and only warning. Leave." Shouted Kyoraku as he disengaged the sword struggle and backspaced a few yards away. Kenpachi laughed out loud before sheathing his zanpakuto. Kyoraku was anything but pleased.

"And here I thought you were one of the reserved captains. To think I managed to make you draw your blade and make the first strike is quite uncharacteristic of you." Said Kenpachi that made a wave of hot anger run through Kyoraku. Does he think this is a game? If this continues, Kenpachi will experience a rude awakening _very soon_.

"Don't you have a mission to carry out Kenpachi? Better to get started on it before something unfortunate happens to you." Said Shunsui as the wind blew that made his clothes ruffle. He lifted his face to reveal his murderous eyes to the captain of squad 11. Kenpachi got the tingles upon looking at Kyoraku's eyes, and instantly had the urge for battle.

"Your right that I do have a mission to carry out. It just so happens that both the eight and eleventh division barracks are so close, which is why I was with you for this time."

"What a load of crap."

"Perhaps, but it is a necessary excuse just in case we did started to fight for court. And trust me I will love to bury you right now. But duty calls after all."

Kenpachi then walked past Kyoraku, with the flower kimono wearing captain remaining on guard. Kenpachi couldn't help but snicker.

"I will see you real soon Shunsui." Said Kenpachi as he disappeared. Still remaining motionless, Shunsui cursed before sheathing his zanpakuto sword. And to think that his late friend, Kenpachi Kuruyashiki, would have such a piggish successor such as Kiganjo. Madness cannot even describe such a turn of events.

Still seething underneath, Shunsui departed to calm down for whatever battle that may come to him, real or within his heart...

* * *

 _Secret Underground Chamber_

"Okay the first gigai has been completed." Said Kisuke as he dangled the humanoid piece of equipment in his hands.

"Right on time too. Since it takes about 2 hours to make a single piece, then we will meet our deadline within 20 hours. Good work Kisuke" said Yoruichi as she approached and inspected the gigai.

"Urahara and Yoruichi, something is not right" yelled Tessai as he maintained his stance to sustain his triple barriers.

"What is it" asked Yoruichi, which made a pang of worry run through Urahara.

"I can feel it. Someone among the eight is starting to wake up despite jikanteishi is in place. Based on the reiatsu signature, I think it is-"

"Shinji...Hirako."

All three captains directed their gaze to the bunch of fallen shinigami to see Shinji Hirako, the captain of the fifth division, standing up at full height. But with his hollowfication complete, his entire mask was fully formed, though it was obvious he was struggling to contain it to prevent further evolution from occurring.

"Help...me" whispered Shinji as he fell right back onto the floor, which caused Yoruichi to run to him.

"Shinji, how are you feeling" asked Yoruichi as she cradled the fallen captain in her arms. To her worry his eyes were completely gray with his sclera being black, not including the fact his voice sounded like two people speaking at once.

"Like...crap..idiot" said Shinji as he closed his eyes. Breathing was the only thing he had strength left to do.

"Urahara, bring that gigai over here now." Yelled Yoruichi with Urahara doing just that.

"Shinji, I know you are in bad shape, but I need you to squeeze into this gigai. It might help." Said Urahara.

With superhuman effort, Shinji Hirako slowly but surely attempted to get inside of the gigai. After a ten solid minutes had passed, he was inside of it and appeared like a human version of himself in modern 20th century clothing. He was still conscious, but appeared to be asleep.

"Well it appears to be a success. For the most part he is stabilized though he is far from treated. I will get started on the other nine gigai's right away." Said Urahara as he went over to his spot to manufacture the next set.

* * *

 _Second Division Barracks (Four Hours after the Central 46 Incident)_

Soifon, personal bodyguard and student of Yoruichi Shohoin while being a outstanding member of the stealth force, was alone in her captain's quarters. Everyone else both in the division and assassination squads were out either scouting for Urahara or looking for their commander-in-chief. So far nothing has came up yet, with even Jushiro Ukitake popping up to see anything new. But with nothing being discovered on either spectrum, the tension was thick in the air.

Marenoshin Omaeda, lieutenant of squad 2 and corps commander on the Patrol Guard, has taken command over both forces and has abided to the will of the captain-commander of the gotei 13. Soifon quickly realized that Marenoshin only did so in the hopes of finding his captain and Urahara for personal reasons, but she was told by the lieutenant to sit out and wait in the quarters just in case if the captain did returned. She hated this since she loved her captain more than life itself, but being the seventh seat of the division makes her have less authority compared to the other higher ups. Hell Yoruichi made it very clear that she did not want her to become a seated officer between the 3rd or 5th seats since she will automatically become a corps commander of the three lower divisions, something which will take away time from them. Now Soifon regrets not challenging her decision since she might have more leeway with the reconnaissance efforts. The thought alone made Soifon curse as she continued to kneel in front of the empty seat her captain usually lays in. A seat that harbored her haori in full glory.

And as time slowly crawled forward, a deeper seed of hatred grew for the man known as Kisuke Urahara within her heart. She vowed that if she sees him, she would kill him without any hesitation for ruining her life.

* * *

 _Secret Underground Chamber (Ten Hours since the Central 46 Incident)_

"Whoo, five down and five more to go" exasperated Urahara as he helped a unconscious Lisa Yadomaru into her gigai. So far Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rose Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushoda, and now Lisa are safely inside of their gigai's. Their hollowfication is still very much active if they left their artificial bodies, but at least they will be okay and operable once they regain consciousness.

"Kisuke, take a look at this."

Intrigued, Urahara looked at Yoruichi and immediately understood why she called him. For absolutely no reason, the pure hollow transformations associated with Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and the incomplete one on Hiyori Sarugaki regressed until there was nothing but a mask on them. Were they resisting the transformation while unconscious, or was it something else entirely different?

"Well, this makes things alot more easier for us" said Urahara at the change of things. Before this he was worried if he would even be able to get their bodies inside of a gigai since their hollowfication stages were so advanced. But now, it should be no more difficult than the other five.

'Heh, if only you were still here Bansui Amatsuki-san" thought Urahara about his late mentor. For reasons left unknown, Bansui, a powerful captain who taught to both him, Yoruichi, and Tessai, got into a huge dispute with Central 46 that eventually lead to his defamation followed by a publicly seen execution in the Spirit-Sealing Pit. He was one of the forefathers on hollow studies, and even wished to suppress the natural hollowfication process on human souls while strengthening shinigami souls via hollowfication for experimental reasons. Unfortunately neither came into fruition, with the latter being impossible due to technology not being advanced enough in his generation. His knowledge would do wonders in their current predicament.

"Tessai, how are you holding up over there?" Asked Yoruichi as Urahara began to work on the sixth gigai of the day.

"Good for the most part. But I will admit that I am getting somewhat tired. But I can easily manage another ten hours if that is what you are asking." Responded Tessai without breaking his concentration.

"Excellent. At our current rate we will meet our deadline and be out of soul society for good. But Tessai, I've realized that you've left your zanpakuto behind. Will you be okay with that?"

"It is a necessary sacrifice. Me and my zanpakuto spirit rarely got along as it was, so I am sure _he_ will not miss me in the slightest. The only thing he was good for was making me more imposing while in shikai since he became a shukajo, but other than that he served me no other purpose."

"My, my, that is quite mean to say about your zanpakuto Tessai" teased Urahara as he was tweaking the gigai in front of him.

"Hmm, of well I suppose. Frankly if I try hard enough I can still talk to him in my inner world, but it would be more difficult without my actual zanpakuto to focus on. Perhaps I will develop a kido spell to retrieve it in some form of teleportation, but right now the matter at hand is far more important to me."

"I feel you Tessai. My zanpakuto spirit is one moody chick I tell you. I should have left her behind just like my haori back at the division barracks too." Said Yoruichi as she playfully touched the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Man you are all some mean people to your partners." Said Urahara with sarcasm in his voice.

"Better than being whipped like you are to Benihime huh" teased Yoruichi.

"Naw, naw, don't be like that Yoruichi."

"But it true Kisuke."

Urahara decided to remain quiet in the hopes to not fuel Yoruichi any further.

* * *

 _Rukon Forest (Secret Base)_

"It appears that all of Soul Society is in chaos Lord Aizen" said Gin Ichimaru as both he and Kaname Tosen stood behind their leader as he alone sat in a chair.

Aizen, the mastermind behind the experiments, smiled to himself.

"Yes, it appears that Soul Society is under alot of stress. At this stage our goals to become captains are easier than ever. When the time is right, we will be seen as among the strongest in seirietei. Then we will move on to phase three."

"Ruling over Hueco Mundo" said Tosen through his mask.

"Exactly Tosen. Once we are captains, we shall march into the realm of the hollows and seize control of it." Said Aizen as he continued to stare out at a strange object in his hands.

"But Lord Aizen, how will we manage that" said Gin Ichimaru, the only child among the group.

"Simple Gin, and that is taking down the current establishment in it."

"Current establishment?" Questioned Tosen by what Aizen meant. Wasn't Hueco Mundo always a chaotic realm full of monsters? How could a government grow in such a place?

Gin Ichimaru also shared the same questions.

"Within Hueco Mundo, a castle of sorts has been in place for several decades known as Las Noches. Within its borders powerful hollows dwell with some being the level of menos."

Both Gin and Tosen were at awe, but Aizen never noticed and carried on.

"The strongest soldiers are among the adjuchas class, and can summon a innumerable amount of gillians from the forest of menos. But the king who resides there is a being who fancies himself as a god, and is the sole vasto lorde among the army."

"Vasto...lorde" choked out Tosen at that little tidbit. After all vasto lorde are exceedingly rare to form, and have a power that rivals if not downright surpasses a captain with or without bankai. The fact they may have to fight this hollow was terrifying to the blind swordsman. Gin Ichimaru was feeling very similar to Tosen.

"The vasto lorde is called Baraggan Louisenbarn, but I think within 50 years he will be dealt with. I will make sure to train and increase your powers, starting with you Gin in achieving bankai."

"Yes sir" said Gin, who deepened his bow to his back turned lieutenant.

"I have a hunch that very soon Urahara and the others will make a break for the human world. It will definitely get the ball rolling." Said Aizen as he slowly twirled the orb in his hand.

"But sire, are you not mad about them escaping their fates at central 46" questioned Tosen.

"Not at all. You see I expected such a thing would happen, but the end result will still work in our favor. All that is left is to see them disappear in the mundane realm full of humans."

"I understand now" said Tosen as he readjusted his bowing stance.

"By the way Tosen. You have done a wonderful job for me so far and appreciate the level of power you have achieved. But..."

Tosen felt like his heart was going to stop when he sensed Aizen slowly turning around in his chair to briefly gaze into his dead eyes.

"You need to become much more powerful. Shinji Hirako was pressuring you throughout your skirmish. And better refinement for your bankai is necessary too, otherwise it will only be useful for diversions or ambushes, but never in direct combat."

"I perfectly understand sir. Please forgive me as I vow to better myself."

Tosen was relieved to hear the chair swivel back into its original position while hearing a chuckle from the lieutenant.

"The last thing we need to figure out is creating a good story on why you are the sole survivor in Muguruma's expedition squad. But whatever it is, I know it will work."

"But Lord Aizen, was the hollow experiment truly a success" questioned Gin to his lieutenant.

"Yes it was. Thanks to the hogyoku I have created, I can turn any soul based person into a hollowfied form. And it is now proven that it is capable of achieving just that, but three traits must be present."

Both Gin and Tosen remained quiet.

"First the user must contain a large amount of reiatsu at least up to lieutenant level. Second they must be injured so that the hogyoku could mutate them. Lastly a sense of stress must be in place to facilitate it, though even without this I think the hollowfication will continue. Either way I will find ways to perfect this transformation to new uncharted heights."

Aizen then stood fully up, with his motion causing the seat to move away a few inches. Aizen then turns around to gaze at his loyal subjects.

"Even right now the hogyoku is responding to the will of the fallen eight. I am the one who is sustaining them, not Kisuke Urahara. And soon, they will do my bending as research subjects as I reap in the rewards of their struggles."

Feeling the wave of euphoria coursing through Aizen, the hogyoku began to emit a soft purple glow in the hands of its creator and master.

All three became enthralled by the power of the hogyoku, and sang within their hearts that their ambitions were close to fruition once the horizon called time meets the eclipse of power within their sights.

* * *

 _Secret Underground Chamber (16 hours since the central 46 incident)_

In the last 6 hours, Urahara worked tirelessly to the point that he was now yawning with his eyes becoming heavy. He didn't even really make small talk with Tessai or Yoruichi, but his hard work paid off and now all of the hollowfied shinigami are now in gigai's. All that is left is to make a set for him and Tessai.

"Whoo, I am sure beat. This is probably the hardest thing I ever done."

"Knowing you Kisuke, I believe it." Said Yoruichi who was standing near the fallen eight.

"Hey Yoruichi, I have been meaning to ask, but did you bring any Hell Butterfly for when we pass through the senkaimon."

"I haven't unfortunately. We will pass through the dangai, so we need to be on our best behavior in there." Said Yoruichi as she crossed her arms.

"Darn, so we have to deal with both the koryo and kotetsu. Hey Tessai do you have any kido that can stop either?"

"Nope" said Tesaai as he continued his barrier duties.

"Drats. But how are we going to carry them anyhow?" Questioned Urahara to no one in particular.

"Once you finish those last two gigai, we will use 'bakudo number 51: kage bunshin' to make corporeal clones of ourselves to carry the unconscious. We will then defeat the stationed shinigami, enter the senkaimon, cross through the dangai, and boom we are home free. We will then go on from there." Said Yoruichi.

"I like that since it is short and sweat, but how will we get through the defense force. Not only the kido corps, but a captain or two might be around there." Said Urahara.

"Please, with the three of us, we got this. Nobody is going to stop us." Said Yoruichi with utter confidence fused into her tone.

"If anything, you should make the first move Urahara" said Tessai, now finally joining the conversation.

"Why so" asked Urahara.

"You have that unique black cloak that hides all traces of your reiatsu. With that on you can get the jump on them without them ever predicting it."

"Ummm, I am not wearing it Tessai."

"I can clearly see that, but you still have it in your belongings right?"

"Yeah but I took it off after capturing Shinji and the others. It is in my office, and Yoruichi did not pick it up."

"Dang it. I thought you still had it."

"No unfortunately, but I have a much better method of getting in anyway."

"Which is?"

"I'll tell you in a bit. But first let me finish these last two gigai, which I am going to do something special with."

* * *

 _Senkaimon Gate_

Ginrei Kuchiki verbally signed at the current situation he was in. In front of him stood five hundred shinigami that were all squeezed in the courtyard of the Senkaimon Tower. Half of the armed forces were members of his own division with the other half consisting the members of the kido corps. Daisuke Araki, 3rd seat of the kido corps, was now in charge of the kido corps and was jointly operating with Ginrei Kuchiki. So far Ginrei thought he did a fine job handling the entire forces, but still appeared to be quite young and inexperienced with the role. Unfortunately his entire body was wearing the standard kido corps garb, so everything was hidden besides his amber eyes and black hair sticking out weirdly through the face covering cracks.

"So everything is okay on your end Daisuke." Asked Ginrei as he walked to the young commander.

"Everything is fine Captain Kuchiki. There is no way they will penetrate through us."

"Hmph, I see" said Ginrei as he decided to walk away since his question has been answered. But a feeling of dread has been creeping up on him, and slowly figured out why.

To his dismay, Kenpachi Kiganjo appeared on the tower with five of his finest surrounding him. To make matters worse, the rugged looking captain immediately walked towards Ginrei's direction.

"Hey Ginrei, mind if I join in for a bit if your _royalness_ will allow it" spoken Kenpachi with a tone of mockery laced into his words. Ginrei refrained from signing out loud.

"Have you talked to Head-Captain Yamamoto about this? Last I remember you were ordered to patrol all across Soul Society in pursuit of them."

Kenpachi released a deep bellowing laugh, whose occasional snorting irritating Ginrei at his laid-back attitude.

"Psh, there is no point in that. I have my entire division doing that for me. It will be more productive if I wait here than wandering around for a hopeless hide-and-seek chase. And if they do come by, I am going to rock their world hard." Said Kenpachi as he grinned widely that will scare off small children.

'What a undignified man' thought Ginrei as his opinion about Kenpachi lowered even further.

"Do as you like, but do not get in my way or my men's operations. Understood?"

"Is that a threat _Mr. Royal_ " threatened Kenpachi as he darkened his gaze at the elder captain.

"If you perceive so, then yes and no."

"What do you mean yes or no" said Kenpachi at the ambiguous answer he has received.

"If your mind cannot fathom it as simply as a request, then yes it is a threat."

Ginrei then turns around to walk a few paces before stopping and briefly turning his head around, thus making eye contact with the giant captain.

"But I don't make threats. I make promises. So beware of your next course of actions Kenpachi. It might be your last."

Ginrei Kuchiki then continues to walk forward, with his personalized scarf's tail dancing in the breeze. Kenpachi, safe from the older man's sight, smiled to himself since it might be soon that he could kill the smug captain sooner rather than later. After all, Kenpachi hates people who always appear to be superior to him. So he better pray that Urahara shows up, or else Ginrei's blood shall drip off of his blade.

A zanpakuto that designed for killing...

* * *

 _Secret Underground Chamber (A full 20 hours after Central 46 Incident)_

"Okay, we are ready to go" said Urahara as he tightened his wristwatch that contained his reiatsu concealing gigai. Tessai too had one attached to his wrist, and was ready to move out. To Tessai, it was ingenious to modify the gigai into a wristwatch since it can be activated by a mere click. A function that will be useful once they are in the real world.

"So remember guys, stick to the plan and we shall be alright" said Yoruichi as she stretched for the battle to come.

"Yeah but Yoruichi, our strike plan is kind of...well...plain" said Urahara as he fought back the urge to simply sleep.

"It is, but it is the most effective. Can you come up with anything better Mr. Tired, hmm?" Teased Yoruichi at Urahara's expense.

"No."

"Just like I thought. Now lets create the clones before Tessai stops the barrier that well expose us."

"Sure." Said Urahara as he cross his index fingers together to create a cross. Yoruichi did likewise, but Tessai bypassed the hand signs since he was still in a deep meditative stance and being a master kido user himself.

"Kage Bunshin" they all yelled out simultaneously, which immediately created eight clones between them all. Both Urahara and Tessai created two with Yoruichi creating four. Since she was the most rested and the fastest, it would make sense for her to make the most amount of clones.

The clones then picked up a single member of the fallen eight onto their backs. Tessai clones had Hachigen Ushoda and Love Aikawa with Yoruichi having everyone but Hiyori Sarugaki and Shinji Hirako. When Urahara's clone picked up Hiyori with the other about to pick up Shinji, it was surprised when it heard "dimwit" coming out of the captain's mouth.

"Well, well, awake again huh Shinji" said Urahara's clone that surprised everyone conscious in the room.

'Incredible. Twice he woke up despite being in a time stasis. This man is truly something else.' Thought the real Tessai as he watched the new turn of events.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but become stirred from all of your poor planning. But news flash, I was awake the entire time" mocked Shinji as he slowly got up. But once he was on his feet, he unintentionally leaned too far ahead and had a imminent date with the ground once again. But instead of kissing the floor, he fell onto the back of Urahara's clone instead.

"No need to be in a hurry Shinji. Once we are in the real world, I will have you fixed up in no time."

"Finally some good news for once" said Shinji as he relaxed a little bit. He had no power to stand up, so helping in the actual fight up ahead is out of the question.

"Tessai, it is time to move out." Said Yoruichi as she gave the signal to advance forward.

"Yes Ma'am" said Tessai as he finally released his stance to dissipate his barriers.

And with their hideout exposed to the sensing elements of the shinigami once again, all eight clones with the injured shinigami including the original clones personas rushed out from their secret spot. Now out into the open which was next to Sokyoku Hill, they immediately went straight for the lone senkaimon gate, their one-way ticket to freedom and resolution.

But unknown to the group, a robotic Hell Butterfly captured their escape that was sending back important info to its creator.

And that creator was Sosuke Aizen, the antithesis of Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as me for writing this. Just to make it clear this story will not be too long. Lots of content will be released since it is dealing with a centuries worth of content, but it will mainly focus on the visoreds when the time is due. And this will be written on the side since my main AU, **Fused Destiny** , is still my top priority.

And to be specific this story actually happens 101 years ago from the beginning of Bleach. Pointing it out to cover my ducks so to speak. [Thus it is year 1900]

Also I spell Sui-Feng as Soifon. I am simply used to the old ways, and not the new romanization of her name.

Also this stories cover art was made by a deviantart artist named **Arrancarfighter**. The official name for this art is called " **Shinji Resurreccion?**." He makes some excellent bleach art, so check him out!


	2. Dance in the Moonlight Breeze

**Chapter -95: Turn Back the Pendulum 12**

Alternative Title: **Dance in the Moonlight Breeze**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

 _Soul Society - Open Court surrounding Sokyoku Hill_

"At our current pace we should be at the senkaimon tower within a single hour. Hopefully no one will intercept us along the way, especially once the sun sets." Said Yoruichi who was leading the pack. Urahara and Tessai were right behind her, with all of the clones and hollowfied shinigami at the rear of the group.

"Let's be honest with ourselves. They most likely sensed our presence the moment we left our little hideout. I bet within minutes we will come face to face with a group of shinigami very soon." Said Urahara who was wearing a rare hardened face.

"I believe I can make our trip much more easier, not including faster." Said Tessai that immediately caught the attention of everyone around him. The two clones of Tessai immediately understood on to what their original was implying.

"Well what is it Tessai" yelled Yoruichi as she hopped from a large building with the rest following suit.

"The Kukanten'i [ **Note: The teleportation kido that was used to transport all of the hollowfied shinigami to the twelfth division. It literally means "Spatial Displacement".** ] is our best bet." Said Tessai as the sunlight reflected off from his sunglasses.

"Are you nuts Tessai. A kido spell of that magnitude is forbidden for a reason. It consumes a large amount of reiatsu that could be detrimental in your current state." Yelled Yoruichi as she knew that another usage of that spell might put Tessai underneath six feet.

"Wait, what is this spell?" Spoken Shinji Hirako, the only one conscious who had no idea of the spells power.

"Basically it is a powerful teleportation spell that can move a large amount of people into a desired location. Tessai used it last night to transport us out of Fugai Forest. But because of its potential along with the risk of fatigue, it is forbidden to use." Said the clone of Urahara who was carrying Shinji.

"Well hot damn lets use it to transport us to the Human World instead. We can avoid the senkaimon gate all together." Said Shinji.

"I am afraid it is not that simple." Said a clone of Tessai who was holding Hachigen.

"Well why not?"

"Because it is beyond the spells power to teleport between different dimensions. It only works inside of a single, but occupied dimension the caster it is. If it had that ability, the kukanten'i might be refined to the point of more casual use for us shinigami. But alas such a accomplishment has yet to be achieved."

"Bummer" signed Shinji as he closed his eyes. But they immediately shot back open as he saw a terrifying pair of grey eyes staring at him from the abyss.

'What the Hell was that I just saw" thought Shinji as fresh sweat escaped from the pores of his gigai's flesh. That single moment he felt a dark, powerful presence within his subconscious that was never there before. What the heck is happening to him?

"Forget about me. I will put my life on the line if it means our success. I am just a small price to pay for such a reality." Said Tessai that knocked Shinji Hirako out of his horrific thoughts.

"Go ahead Tessai and cast it. I promise that you will not die afterwards." Spoken Urahara as he made eye contact with Tessai. Feeling the resolve from Tessai and the unyielding faith from Urahara, Yoruichi reluctantly relented to Tessai's will, but was still shaken from the potential ramifications.

"Okay Tessai you should use it. But just like Urahara I will not allow you to die."

A small smile came up on Tessai's face as he got his hands ready for the big event.

"Everyone, make sure to close your eyes and ears to not become disorientated from the teleportation. The physical sensation will be strange, but once it subsides, we will be at our target location. And trust me, it will only last for a few moments." Yelled Tessai to everyone surrounding him.

"Okay, here goes then" screamed Tessai as he slammed his palms together before slightly parting them to reveal a small pillar of greenish-yellow reiatsu in his palms. The sphere slowly grew brighter until everyone in the group had their outline the same color as the sphere.

" **Forbidden Spell: Kukanten'i** " roared Tessai as he slammed his palms together that initiated the spell. A supreme sphere of power erupted all around them before it exploded in a brilliant flash. When it subsided, all of the members were inside of a unique pocket dimension that had them on a crash course straight for the senkaimon.

* * *

 _Pocket Dimension of Kukanten'i_

As everyone but Tessai was abiding to the safety rules he shouted out, Urahara decided to do something extra since it was part of another plan he made hours ago.

'Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! **Hado 63:-'**

* * *

 _Senkaimon Gate (Moments before Kukanten'i was utilized)_

"What was that I just felt" said Ginrei as he suddenly sensed a group of powerful reiatsu within the seireitei. Upon focusing on it, his eyes widened when he realized he was feeling the convicts Urahara and Tessai energy signatures. But what really troubled was also sensing Yoruichi's signature among the group.

'Is Yoruichi pursuing them, or did she joined them? Why would she betray Soul Society if the latter is true?"

"Attention everyone" roared Ginrei that immediately seized the ears of everyone present in the vicinity. "I can feel the reiatsu of Urahara within the seireitei. Based on their trajectory they appear to be coming here so remain on guard. But I want at least a hundred of you to intercept them while I use bakudo 77 to call up on back up. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" all of them yelled simultaneously.

"Hmm, so I get to kill them after all. Me coming here was the best move in the end." Said Kenpachi. The dark skin captain then turns to his platoon of five warriors.

"Remember that we are going to be the ones to kill them, not Ginrei or them punk ass kido dudes. And I shall deal the finishing blow. Is that understood men?"

"Yes sir" all five of them shouted.

"Good. Now lets roll out" said Kenpachi.

"My captain, may I stay behind just in case" said a subordinate of Kenpachi.

"Why do you want to stay behind Maki Ichinose."

Maki Ichinose, 7th seat and lowest ranking member among the five bowed before his captain.

"I want to be your shield to protect your back just in case they manage to get around you sir."

"Hmph, suit yourself then Maki." Said Kenpachi as he turned around along with his other seated officers. That boy Maki always looked up to him, and had realized a long time ago that he wished to become his lieutenant since he never had one throughout his entire career as a captain. Perhaps he may indulge him when the time comes since he was very gifted.

" **Raikoho** " screamed an unknown voice that petrified every single shinigami in the vicinity.

A brilliant pillar of yellow lightning erupted from the sky that struck the heart of the gathered shinigami. Dozens were injured extensively while others were shaken up from the imminent explosion. Thanks to his superior reflexes, Ginrei avoided it as he flash stepped some distances away. Daisuke Araki erected a barrier for protection as Kenpachi was mostly immune to the effects since he was far enough away from the strike zone.

"So they are here" ominously said Ginrei as he looked at the sky. From the point of attack stood a luminous green cloud of reiatsu before three lone figures descended from it. Raising his blade, Ginrei blocked a sword strike from the one of the three silhouettes, whose features revealed themselves to be Yoruichi Shihoin herself.

"So you've decided to betray us Yoruichi" calmly said Ginrei as he maintained his stance. Thanks to gravity, Yoruichi's falling posture relaxed and made her legs fall onto the ground.

"It was a necessary means to a end Ginrei. Let us pass." Said Yoruichi as she maintained their deadlock.

"Central 46 decreed you as not only traitors, but manipulative con artists that have dabbled in forbidden activities. They are all under arrest, including you Yoruichi." Ginrei put more brute strength into his push, which forced Yoruichi to disable her side of resistance and flash step a few distances away.

'You are not getting away.' Thought Ginrei.

Ginrei Kuchiki flash stepped behind Yoruichi and attempted to pierce her from behind. Unable to evade it, she was squarely struck through her heart. Bleeding profusely from the entry wound and from her heart, Yoruichi struggles to mover her head around to gaze at her killer. She then shakingly lifted her arm and pointed to his left. Interested, Ginrei looked and was surprised to see Yoruichi standing perfectly fine with a squadron of five shinigami defeated. Looking back at the 'Yoruichi' he killed, he was shocked to see a plush cat taking place of the wound.

"Way of Omnitsu, 3rd of the Shiho: Utsusemi" bluntly said Ginrei as he flung his blade to dispatch the toy off from his sword.

"I will not go down that easily Ginrei. I am not a captain and commander-in-chief of the entire stealth force for nothing." Said Yoruichi with a smile on her face.

"Perhaps so, but you will be taken in by the end of all of this." Said Ginrei as he lifted his zanpakuto.

A brief silence fell between them before they both disappeared and clashed in the air, with both zanpakuto's sparking with their users determined for victory.

* * *

Tessai Tsukabishi, now suffering from fatigue upon performing kukanten'i, was not down for the count yet. Falling down on the tower after Urahara brilliantly fired off Raikoho, he landed on the scorch area that housed dozens of injured and comatose shinigami.

"It him. Captain Tessai of the kido corps. GET HIM." Screamed the surrounding shinigami as they rushed after the kido master. Realizing they were not fighters of outstanding caliber, Tessai got into a martial arts stance and waited for them. One shinigami upon being in range swung his sword down vertically to bisect the convict, but Tessai avoided it by sidestepping to the right before using the hakuda technique Tessho to slam his head into the ground, unconscious. Many more shinigami attempted similar attacks, but Tessai defeated them all without too much hassle.

"Now men. DO IT. Bakudo Number 63: Sajo Sabaku." screamed Daisuke as he and several kido corps members attempted to restrain their former master. Not quick enough, Tessai was captured and had his entire body entangled in thick energy ropes that dug into his body. Unable to stand due to his knees being twisted, Tessai fell onto the ground with Daisuke approaching him.

"So captain, attempting to escape from your faith just like all of the other lowly fools we capture time from time. You have shamed us all, and you will pay dearly for that."

"Tch, you always were the uptight one weren't you Daisuke. Me and Hachigen are the real victims here. You don't even know half of the story yet."

"Oh I will once I pay you a visit in Shugo, though for your escape you might go to the fifth level for aggravation. And where is lieutenant Hachigen? Him and the other seven escaped from the confines of Central 46, and we know it was due to you." Said Daisuke as he amber eyes became afire with conviction.

"That none of your business."

"I see then. Then prepare to face justice as we beat you and the others into submission."

Daisuke then performed many unique hand signatures while gathering up his reiatsu.

"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end."

Clasping his hands together, Daisuke conjured five energy pillars above Tessai.

"Bakudo Number 75: Gochutekkan."

Slamming his hands onto the ground, the energy pillars became iron and slammed into Tessai, thus guaranteeing his capture. Panting slightly, Daisuke was pleased with what he saw.

"Nice. Operation: Capturing Tessai is now a success. Once we have the other two then we will be well on our way." Said Daisuke as he smiled underneath his face veil.

"Men, teleport his body to the dungeons as I-"

"Get knocked out" said a oddly familiar voice behind Daisuke.

Turning around, Daisuke failed to block a brutal Tessho palm strike to his face, which busted his nose open as he fell on his back, unconscious to the whole world. Due to the violent impact of such a attack, his face was partially revealed to show a few broken teeth, a swollen pair of lips, and a twisted nose that was leaking blood. The other kido members became alarmed by the new development.

"How did you escape that" yelled one of the members of the kido force. Tessai cracked his neck at how silly that question was.

"Fool you did catch me. See." Shouted Tessai as he pointed at his doppelgangers sealing.

Upon looking, all of the members saw the body double of Tessai dispelling into a cloud of smoke, which revealed it to be a kage bunshin.

"That was a clone all of you were fighting beforehand. If my clone is strong enough to injure you all to this extent, then imagine what the real me would do to you." Said Tessai as he cracked his knuckles.

Scared at the threat ahead of them, all of them flinched when Tessai charged in with his palms open, ready to pop their faces wide open.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara fell down a little ways from the others since his kido's spells recoil was quite strong. Upon landing, he was greeted with plenty of zanpakuto strikes or angry kido spells, but the intellectual captain evaded them all while pounding his aggressors to the floor.

"HAHAHAHA, so you are finally here Kisuke" yelled out from a gruff voice. Urahara quickly kicked a shinigami into unconscious land to look at the speaker. Urahara smiled upon identifying the voice.

"Ohh, if it isn't Kenpachi, captain of squad 11. How are you doing." Teased Urahara as he reaffirmed his posture. The rugged captain took note of this and gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto for imminent battle.

"I will be doing much better once you are dead blondie. I am here to kill you." Said Kenpachi. Sensing the thick air of tension between both captain-class combatants, the low-level members of the shinigami and kido forces backed away though Kenpachi's seated officers from 3rd to 7th remained.

"Well isn't that a little too mean. Can't we all just let bygones be bygones and let us go about our marry ways. Sounds good right?"

"Hehe, that would have been applicable if you never became a traitor. Now I have been conscripted to kill you, and I plan to do just that." Shouted Kenpachi as he drew his zanpakuto out of its sheath. He pointed the blade straight at Urahara.

"Men, do not interfere at any costs. If you go against my orders, I will kill you myself."

All five men gulped.

"Well then, I hate to do this, but you leave me no other choice." Said Urahara as he withdrew his zanpakuto while placing his free hand above the sword.

" **Awaken, Benihime** " roared Urahara as his katana transformed into a more unique, medium sized sword. Kenpachi's smile grew wider at the challenge.

"Time to die Urahara" yelled Kenpachi as he charged forward. Urahara tightened his stance, ready for the fight of his life.

Within range in seconds, Kiganjo thrust out his zanpakuto, but Urahara parried it with a powerful swipe. Seeing a opening, Urahara twisted his wrist and swung horizontally towards Kenpachi's throat, but the giant captain used shunpo to evade it. Now behind Urahara, Kenpachi attempted to pierce his back, but Urahara too used shunpo to evade it.

Reappearing a few yards away, Kenpachi flung himself at Urahara's direction. Managing to get his guard up on time, Urahara blocked his sword strike with his own, but the immense strength of Kenpachi caused his feet to sink into the hard concrete ground. Struggling, Urahara used all of his might to push back, the the giant captain's imcredible strength was making it impossible. Smiling darkly, Kenpachi let up with his attack, which confused Urahara before immediately understanding why a second later.

A kick in his chest.

Throwing up a mixture of spittle and blood, Urahara flew a few distances away before brutally landing on his back, which left a few inches of ski marks on the floor. Grinning like a predator, Kenpachi jumped in the air with the full intention of impaling Urahara from above. But not finished yet, Urahara rolled away, which resulted in Kenpachi impacting the ground, which created a giant crater with the upturned earth flying everywhere. Urahara immediately did a hand spring to get back on his feet, and slowly watched Kenpachi walk out of his makeshift crater with his reiatsu eerily pouring out of him. To Urahara, Kenpachi resembled a fiery demon from a children's horror novel.

"Tch, I hope that isn't all you got traitor. You are already in your released state while I haven't even gotten started yet. If you want to survive, I advise that you use your bankai." Shouted Kenpachi in a booming tone that sent shivers down to Urahara's soul.

'Shoot, he is right. I am simply too tired to have a battle like this at the moment. I am already close to my limits as it is, and he is just getting started. At this rate I might have to use my bankai. What should I do?' Thought Urahara as he tightened his grip on Benihime.

"What wrong? Afraid to talk now coward? If so, then prepare to meet your demise." Yelled Kenpachi as he brought his zanpakuto in front of his chest.

" **Pound them into Oblivion, Tet** -"

'Now my chance" screamed Urahara at the brief opening he saw in Kenpachi's defenses.

With superhuman speed, Urahara raised his free hand and used bakudo 61: rikujokoro to immediately paralyze Kenpachi mid-release without a incantation. Yet despite the reduced power, the spell served its purpose with Kenpachi incapable of moving now. Breathing hard from the quick execution of a potent spell in his condition, Urahara took a knee as sweat dripped from his face.

"Whoo, that was too close" said Urahara while still panting from his executions.

"You motherfucker. Release me now scum" roared Kenpachi as we was bringing out the fullest scope of his reiatsu to the surface.

"You gotta be kidding me? You are trying to kill me, yet you want me to release you. No way Jose." Said Urahara while feigning confidence. But truth be told he was worried underneath since the tight energy beams in the six rods were slowly coming apart from Kenpachi's immense power. A impressive feat that is nearly unprecedented from brute strength alone. If a eishohaki [ **Note: Means "Incantation Abandonment"** ] class spell cannot work, then perhaps a kojutsu eisho [ **Note: Means "Spoken-After Incantation"** ] will do the trick.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Said Urahara as he free palm glowed with power. A instant later, the seals on Kenpachi tightened even further, thus guaranteeing his capture.

"Curse you" screamed Kenpachi as he was glued in his stance permanently. Urahara smiled though he was now feeling the effects of the short fight to the brim now.

"Now, now, stay put Kenpachi. If you are a good boy, I promise to release you once time out is over." Teased Urahara as he was back on both feet. Extending his senses, Urahara can already feel that Tessai has taken out a great portion of the fodder characters though his levels were steadily dropping. Yoruichi was still locked in combat against Ginrei, but appeared to be holding her own. The "others" are still safe in the arranged hiding spot, which means everything is going according to plan. But the five soldiers Kenpachi brought still remains, and have to be defeated before they can move on. And Urahara realized it must be done soon, since he could feel other powerful fighters closing in on their location. They have sensed the fighting and now want in on the action too.

"Kisuke Urahara, you will pay for what you did to our captain" yelled Maki Ichinose, the seventh seat of the eleventh division. The inspiring lieutenant immediately took the front lead of the pack and drew his zanpakuto.

"Maki, stay in formation. This is still the captain's battle, and he has not gave us permission to enter it. Have you not heard his warnings" said the 3rd seat, the second-in-command of the entire division.

"Yeah well that was then, but this is now. I am going in" sternly said Maki.

"You little fool. I am your superior, so you better listen to me or I am-

"Bakudo 30: Shitotsu Sansen." Forgoing a incantation while swiftly drawing a golden triangle, Maki immobilized the leader of the platoon by sticking him to the floor. Seats from 4th to 6th became alarmed, and immediately went on guard against their comrade.

"Stop me if you want, but I am going in to save our captain." Roared Maki to his platoon.

"You imbecile. You will pay for this." Screamed the fallen 3rd seat.

Ignoring his fallen comrade. Maki Ichinose used shunpo to arrive a few distances away from Urahara, with both hands gripping his blade.

"Prepare to die for your inequities Kisuke. Your sins shall be brought to the light before your body breaks apart from the weight of your evil."

"Great, another justice nut." Mocked Urahara.

"Maki Ichinose, why are you here in my battle" roared Kenpachi, who was alarmed that his own subordinate betrayed his order.

"Forgive me captain, but I will not allow this scumbag to carry on any further. My light shall purify him." Said Maki to his captain. Urahara merely looked into the eyes of the justice fighter.

Maki then began to swing his zanpakuto around, which slowly released a myraid of colors as a powerful wave of reiatsu washed out.

" **Shine Brightly, Nijigasumi**."

* * *

 _Somewhere in Seireitei_

Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the eight division, was sprinting as fast as possible to the signature of powers at the senkaimon gate. Whatever was happening, something big was going on that the reiatsu of both Kenpachi and Ginrei were leaking out tremendously. And without mistake both Urahara's and Tessai's power can be felt, the convicted felons of the state. But Yoruichi can also be sensed too. How did she got over there, or more importantly why was she there to even begin with? And where is Lisa at? Is she still alive or did she finally passed away from the hollow experiments?

Before more questions could swim into his troubled consciousness, Shunsui felt a familiar presence joining him on his chase.

"Well, if it isn't Ukitake-san. I am glad to see you more than ever." Said Kyoraku at his long time friend. Jushiro Ukitake glanced him a smile as they both hopped over a building together.

"Likewise, but now is not the time for pleasantries. You feel all that fighting? Something went wrong over at Kuchiki-san's location."

"Yeah, and Kenpachi is over there too. I can tell he is going all out, which is something he rarely does anymore. Things are finally hitting the fan now." Said Kyoraku as his worried eyes became shadowed by his straw-hat. But Ukitake could still sense his friends distress.

"The fat lady has not sang yet, so there is a chance we might get there in time to make a difference." Said Ukitake.

"I hope so. Let's go even faster Ukitake-san."

"Understood." Said Ukitake as both captain-class shinigami went at top speed to arrive at the battlefield as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Senkaimon Gate_

Yoruichi was impressed with just how skilled Ginrei was. Granted she was aware of his incredible prowess before becoming a captain herself, but man what a rush it was to actually battle him. His speed, strength, kido prowess, swordsmanship, and tactics were a true challenge for her. But being a highly conditioned and experienced warrior herself, she was able to match him blow for blow so far in their match.

Clashing their blades together for the thousandth time in a destroyed environment, both retreated to safe distances away from each other.

"I am highly impressed Yoruichi. Despite being so young, you are truly a impressive fighter. You have earned my respects." Said Ginrei Kuchiki as he controlled his breathing.

"Heh, you are not bad yourself. Despite being out of your prime, you still kick ass. Makes me afraid of how you were when you were much younger." Said Yoruichi with a teasing smile on her face.

"Hmm, at least respect goes both ways." Said Ginrei as he lifted his zanpakuto above his head as a powerful greenish-white reiatsu engulfed him.

"But play time is over Yoruichi. If only you did not betray Soul Society, you would have easily became a shining star for the next generation of our proud nation. But business and ethnics decreed punish to law breakers, and you must pay for your crimes against the greater good."

"The law is flawed Ginrei. Hell the world law is in flawed if you want to get technical."

"I will get in no pointless arguments any further. Prepare yourself." Said Ginrei in a highly serious voice.

" **Drown, Umihebiseika** " screamed Ginrei as he swung his sword back down in a long arc reminiscent of a half-moon. With the blade pointing towards the ground, the blade erupted before it dissolved and became a torrent of boiling water. Eventually the total volume became comparable to a small river, with large amounts leaking over the huge tower that resembled a waterfall. Avoiding the liquid, Yoruichi jumped on a nearby spire, and simply observed and became awed by Ginei's release state.

"Amazing. I never knew you had a water-style zanpakuto. Well this has heated things up." Said Yoruichi while trying to formulate a plan of action.

"Of you are right about heating things up Yoruichi." Said Ginrei as he walked on the surface of the water without getting wet. The water was boiling so much that it was bubbling with steam pouring out of the surface.

"I will give you a wet grave in this rushing tomb I stand over. And I promise to become your gravekeeper as your bones melt away along with all of your filth clinging to you. It the least I can do to a nobleswoman and a former captain." Said Ginrei in a terrifying manner. A slow mist was forming above the river, which made Ginrei appear even more mysterious and dangerous than he was before. Sweat was beginning to form on Yoruichi's skin at the increased humidity in the environment.

"You'll have to catch me first if you want me to roll over and die Ginrei" said Yoruichi as she got into a combat stance.

"I believe so. Here I come, Yoruichi." Screamed Ginrei as he moved his hands up to initiate his attack.

Immediately a blast of heated water levitated out of the makeshift river and made a direct course straight for Yoruichi. Reacting fast, Yoruichi jumped off from the spire, which immediately crumbled underneath the rushing water. Using her own reiatsu to stand in mid-air, she quickly dodged another wave of water that was aiming underneath her. Focused on the battle at hand, Ginrei used his shikai's prowess to create even more water in the vicinity before sending out torrential streams at Yoruichi at impossible speeds.

But Yoruichi was even faster.

Yoruichi maneuvered and evaded every single shot thrown at her despite the intricate angles they took to hit her. Back flips, mid-air hand springs, and many other acrobatic maneuvers were utilized in conjunction with shunpo to escape the deadly bath Ginrei wanted to give her.

"I am impressed Yoruichi that you survived this long." Said Ginrei as he continued to telepathically control the water with his hands. Yoruichi failed to verbally respond since she was preoccupied, but did not deter Ginrei from continuing.

"But lets see if you can keep up once I speed up my game."

Lifting the hand that contained the hilt of his bladeless zanpakuto, he swung it. Immediately all of the water that was rushing Yoruichi doubled in speed, which took the female combatant by surprise. Thinking fast, she utilized utsusemi again to have a quasi-clone to take the hit, with the actual Yoruichi appearing several distances away. When the clone is revealed to be a shoe Yoruichi was just wearing, Ginrei signed in annoyance as he swung his hilt again. Seconds away from getting impaled, Youichi made a nose-dive on a crash course straight for Ginrei. Impressed with her bold attitude, though it was also reckless in his eyes, Ginrei swung his hilt again to send a giant vortex at the descending Yoruichi. And with giant streams of water rushing at Yoruichi from behind, she was doomed for failure.

But Yoruichi smiled a toothy grin.

"Hado 58: Tenran" screamed Yoruichi as she spun her zanpakuto with her hands. A powerful tornado-like blast erupted from her zanpakuto, which dispersed the vortex in front of her. Shocked that his attack was cancelled, he quickly put up a guard as Yoruichi was now at his face.

Now holding her zanpakuto in a reverse grip, Yoruichi opted zanjutsu in favor of good ol' fashion hakuda. Bringing her fists back, she used raioken, a powerful barrage of fists, to attack Ginrei. With many of the punches getting through his defenses, he eventually took a powerful hit to his face that sent him crashing through the surface of his own river. With the torrent of water behind Yoruichi losing much of its acquired speed thanks to Ginrei's fall, she was able to outrun it by jumping into the air. Luckily the stream did not follow her, and decided to simply merge with the river like it once was.

Breathing heavily, Yoruichi simply drank in oxygen as she enjoyed the brief respite of fighting. Despite being famously known as the **Flash Goddess** , even she has her limits with how many steps she should make in a brief moment. And the fight with Ginrei was surely taking her to her limits.

As a calm breeze flew through that licked her ebony skin and blew her hair back, her yellow eyes slowly watched the ripples in the river expand until she saw Ginrei emerging from the focal point of distortion. To her shock he was not wet, but steam was emitting from him from the immense temperatures he was in.

"Damn Ginrei, what will it take to bring you down." Wheezed Yoruichi while still trying to catch her breathe.

"I will never lose" muttered Ginrei while ignoring Yoruichi's question.

" **Kaiku** " screamed Ginrei, which resulted in a circling vortex of water to materialize around Ginrei.

"This technique is a dome of heated water that can protect me from external attacks. I used a weaker version to protect me from my descent of certain death. But now in its completed state, even you will not reach me any more."

"Ohh, so you too can die from your own zanpakuto's power huh?"

"My zanapakuto has risks indeed, but it also gave me the tools necessary to survive if I somehow fall. This pond of Hell is unforgiving to anyone who falls through the surface, including me."

"That nice to know since I can defeat you now."

"Wishful thinking while being totally ignorant of what I just said. You no longer can touch me, while I can touch you."

"Hehe, I never took you for a pervert Ginrei." Teased Yoruichi.

"You miss my point." Sternly said Ginrei as he generated a sole purple rod in his free hand.

"Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan." Screamed Ginrei as he threw the rod, which split into a hundred identical rods. Caught off guard, she barely dodged them before Ginrei was behind her with a blade of water being attached to his hilt. Ginrei swung down, but Yoruichi barely avoided being nicked, though a few strands of hair was severed.

"Nice move Yoruichi. If that attack connected, I could have boiled your own blood from the inside out since our bodies are easily 70% water. You've dodged a bullet that time."

"Pff, I saw that coming a thousand yards away."

"Yes but did you see this." Said Ginrei as he revealed a incredibly thin orange-hued tendril emitting from a finger. To Yoruichi's shock, the tendril was attached to her ankle.

"Bakudo 9: Horin" said Ginrei as the tendril became full sized and snarled her entire body.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" Said Ginrei as the incantation increased the strength of the spell at full power. Yoruichi was now officially his captive.

"Damn you" screamed Yoruichi as she was paralyzed.

"The sword swing was simply a ruse Yoruichi. You are not the only one who can pull a fast one. And to think I allowed you to come to my own home and teach my grandson. Poor decision on my part." Said Ginrei as he disengaged his own Kaiku technique.

"As you can see Yoruichi, my zanpakuto is clearly a water-type variant. But that is partially inaccurate. You see, just like that the existence of sub-type zanpakuto's such as constant releases or dual-sword ones, mine is the sole dual-elemental type zanpakuto to exist in all of soul society besides captain Jushiro Ukitake. My zanpakuto is both a water and boil type, and is the strongest one among either class. I can both create and manipulate existing bodies of water at a whim. Effectively I am invincible once my shikai is activated, and never even had to use my own bankai once I became captain of the sixth division."

"That cool and all, but I don't give a crap at the moment." Said Yoruichi who gave up resisting the restraints.

"Listen young lady" said Ginrei as he became annoyed by her behavior for a brief meoment.

"Even if I failed to capture you, I still have two more unique techniques to use that would have guaranteed your demise. But now that you are captured, I will purify you in a manner akin in what you tried to do to me."

"Which means that-"

"Yes, I will plunge you into the depths of that bloody pond and see your blood cook you alive from the inside out. It was good knowing you Princess Yoruichi, 22nd head of the Shihoin Clan" said Ginrei as he readied his wrist for the fling.

"Wait, stop Ginrei and I'll-"

"Enough talk. Repentance is over" roared Ginrei as he interrupted Yoruichi's plea.

With superhuman strength, Ginrei threw Yoruichi straight at the heated river. Flying at impossible speeds, Yoruichi closed her eyes as visions of her own life flashed before her. Without being able to use any part of her body while her reiatsu was too weak to break free, she was effectively doomed to die.

Unless she used **that**.

Moments before impacting through the surface, Yoruichi shot open her eyes as lightning arcs of reiatsu raced through her being.

She then plunged straight through the river, which created a huge geyser that guaranteed victory in Ginrei's heart.

"It over" said Ginrei as he turned around to silently pay respects to the fallen warrior. But Urahara and Tessai remain, so action must be swiftly dealt on them to truly bring peace back to soul society.

* * *

"Holy shit, Yoruichi just died" said Shinji Hirako with a dumbfounded look. Even by his own admission she was easily just as strong as he was, if not slightly more so since she was constantly on the front lines. What will they do with Ginrei now?

"I wouldn't worry about it Shinji." Said the clone of Urahara that was holding Shinji.

"Well why not?"

"Because she is still alive."

"How can you be so sure. Her reiatsu vanished the moment she fell through that huge pond." Questioned Shinji as he refrained from coughing due to the strange symptoms he has been suffering from lately.

"Because I see that she used _that_ at the last second."

"And what is _that_ you are referring too?" questioned Shinji with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see in a moment or two" said the Urahara clone with a small smirk appearing on his face. After all only he and Tessai know about this unique power Yoruichi invented not too long ago. He couldn't wait to see it manifest before the eyes of others.

"Wow Shinji, I never took you for a dumbass. I guess Hiyori is right after all" said one of the four clones of Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Oh crap, I literally forgot you four existed. Haha, seeing your original's battle just captivated me into thinking you guys vanished."

"What a idiot" said the same clone of Yoruichi who rolled her eyes.

"So Yoruichi, you did used _that_ didn't you." Said the clone of Urahara who as holding Hiyori Sarugaki.

"Wait and find out" said the same clone of Yoruichi was was wielding a playful smile. "After all if I did died, us four will not be here anymore, right?"

"Touche" said the clone of Urahara.

"Speaking of which, I am glad we are not out there truth be told. I feel like shit as it is." Said Shinji Hirako as he clutched the back of Urahara's clone even harder.

"I agree with that." Said the clone of Tessai holding on to Hachigen.

"Urahara, wise move on your part to use this tactic since we did not have your black cloak or the necessary time to create additional ones. Using Bakudo 26: Kyokko to hide us with reflecting light is ingenious since it also hides our reiatsu. That way us clones and these eight can remain safe as our originals do the fighting." Said the Tessai clone.

"Thank you for the praises. Since your original decided to use kukanten'i again, my original decided to use a Niju Eisho [ **Note: It literally means "Double Destruction Chant"** ] to not only hide us, but to also use a raikoho to attack the guarding party. And trust me that it was not easy for my original to do since he had so little time to chant the spells at full power."

"At any rate, it all worked to our advantage. We just have to wait for the signal before we all can move out. After all the original Tessai has nearly defeated all of the fodder characters. Once he is finished we can get going." Said a clone of Yoruichi.

"True that. All that is left _is_ the waiting game." Said Urahara as he he and the rest waited for the right moment to move on out.

* * *

Panting heavily, Tessai only had four remaining soldiers left in front of him. The rest were all scattered about defeated and broken, which means that only these clowns, Ginrei, Kenpachi, and the five seated officers of Kenpachi remained. So eleven more opponents in total before they were home free until the cavalry arrived. Time was against them. With his clothes ripped up from the extensive fighting, Tessai torn off his upper garments in a single motion that revealed his refined physique. Letting go of the destroyed fabric, Tessai deepened his fighting stance as the four shinigami stood before him.

But unknown to Tessai, Daisuke Araki regained consciousness and used kaido, also known as healing kido, to rejuvenate his destroyed features. With his unwrapped cloak covering half of his face, he rolled over on his stomach and coughed violently that resulted in blood and puke to spill out.

"Tessai, you will pay for this humiliation" muttered Daisuke as he regained control over his breathing. Now on his knees, he touched his spilled out blood and drew symbols on his hands, arms, and on the ground to setup his spell. Placing his arms ahead of him, a glowing rectangular box generated in front of him as root-like extensions generated from his hand movements. With the spell ready, the box was now stabilized and ready to be used.

"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudo 77: Tenteikura" roared Daisuke as the spell was now at full power. A mental communications network was set up to every single shinigami in the seireitei, which alarmed them all.

"Everyone, if you are hearing this then that means that we are under grave danger. My name is Daisuke Araki, 3rd seat of the kido corps, and is here telling you that we have been attacked by Convicts Urahara, Tessai, and even Yoruichi Shihoin at the senkaimon Gate. We need backup immediately, or I fear that we will all di-"

A powerful hand chop connected the the back of his neck, thus interrupting Daisuke as he once again became unconscious. Tessai, standing behind him with his arm extended, breathed a sign of relief as he used his own kido reserves to destroy the spell. With the last remaining four shinigami unconscious a few ways behind him, Tessai took a knee to regain his bearings.

"Shit, if they didn't know now, now they definitely know" said Tessai that their situation is nearly becoming the worst case scenario. Time is now of the utter essence if they all want to make it out alive.

With shaky legs, Tessai walked to the senkaimon gate, and prepared to open it once and for all.

But he needs just a little bit of time for it to work.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara dodged a sword slash from behind, though his shoulder got nicked by the tip of the blade. Flash stepping several yards away, Urahara looked around to see no one behind or even around him.

"Come out for once you coward. I do not have time to play hide and seek with you." Said Urahara as he tried to calm his breathing. Kenpachi remained quiet as the other four seated officers remained on standby.

"No can do traitor. I am your end, and my Nijigasumi will be the tool for that realization."

"My, my, but we have been at this little game for several minutes now. Lets play something else shall we." Teased Urahara as he regained control of his breathing. Despite being in bad shape, Ichinose was still not powerful enough to take him down. But at this rate, Urahara will be in big trouble eventually, especially if the other shinigami arrive at this very location.

"Very well then. The game called decapitating Urahara shall commence. Say your prayers." Said the distorted voice of Ichinose as the lighting around the immediate vicinity twisted and disrupted Urahara's vision.

"I got him" said Ichinose as his cloaked body of shadows rushed in from behind to stab through Urahara's neck. But to his horror, his blade was deflected by Urahara's zanpakuto, which shown the former captain turned around with a smile on his face.

" **Scream, Benihime** " roared Urahara as he unleashed a crimson energy blast that consumed the light bending shinigami. But thanks to bakudo 39: Enkosen, the seated officer escaped guaranteed death though he was still badly wounded.

"Pah, how did you... " wheezed Maki as blood flung off from his gaping jaw.

"Simple, I've studied your attack patterns and noticed that you always attacked from behind. And based on our last encounter, my prediction was true." Said Urahara as he lowered his Benihime to his side.

"Curse you" screamed Ichinose as he struggled to get back up.

"And I have thoroughly studied your zanpakuto too. It is much simpler than I thought." Said Urahara who became delighted at the alarmed features on Maki's face.

"You lie. No one can figure out my Nijigasumi's power."

"Ahh, but I am afraid that I have. You see, your zanpakuto allows you to drench your reiatsu onto it, which creates the ability to create and control limitless amounts of light. Am I wrong?"

Maki Ichinose was stunned by the accurate analysis, which told Urahara that he was definitely right.

"With the ability to meld with all other lights, you can also take control of the shadows and use them along with the amplified light to your advantage. Your invisibility and blinding light techniques that distorts my vision is proof of that." Said Urahara as he looked down on the shaking shinigami.

'Curses, he is dead on in what Nijigasumi can accomplish. If only I have increased my training so that I could use more of my shikai's untapped power. Nijigasumi told me that it still needs to teach me that blade of light technique, the alternate dimension of light, and the ultimate technique, the Saigyoku Nijigasumi. Hell I could already have bankai by this point. Not only I have failed myself, but I failed Nijigasumi, my division, soul society, and especially my captain. I am a disgrace.' Lamented Ichinose internally as his shaking increased ten-fold.

"I won't kill you" said Urahara, which shocked the seated officer from his self pity.

"Stand back and no further harm shall be done to you. But if you get back up, Hell will be paid." Said Urahara with a serious expression on his face.

Seeing no movement from Ichinose, Urahara turned around that swung his haori's back to him.

'What is taking you so long Yoruichi. Ginrei is literally hovering above us and I cannot defeat him in my current state.' Thought Urahara as he gazed up at the elder fighter who was standing motionlessly in the air.

"URAHARA, WE STILL HAVE BUSINESS" yelled Kenpachi as he struggled fruitlessly in his confinement.

"Sorry Kenpachi, but I am afraid that I must leave you there a little bit longer. Please forgive me."

"Never. Men, take him down NOW" roared Kenpachi that ignited the flares into his soldiers hearts. But before a single one could even verbally respond to the command, a powerful scream from Benihime hit the group, which knocked all four unconscious in a single attack.

"Whoo, that was a close one" said Urahara who was panting hard from the sudden exertion.

"Fuck you Kisuke" screamed Kenpachi as he tried harder than ever to escape.

"That what she said" said Urahara as he slowly levitated to confront Ginrei.

"What is that...I sense" whispered Maki as he sensed a cluster of powers above him. Beforehand he was too preoccupied with Urahara to feel them, but now on the ground with his shikai supporting him, it was clear as day to him.

"Bastards" said Ichinose as he focused on getting back to his feet, slowly.

* * *

"Greetings, former captain Kisuke Urahara" said Ginrei as the sun began to set in the distance.

"Hello" said Urahara mockingly as he was now even with the noblesman.

"I must say that your little show has definitely caused a ruckus. But with Yoruichi dead and with you about to join her, I guess this means that you failed after all."

"Maybe, but at least Tessai will open the senkaimon in a bit and free himself."

"I'll catch him, cut his arms off, and throw him in the great underground prison myself with the blessings of Central 46. His days are numbered." Said Ginrei as a calm breeze rocked the tail of his scarf.

"Pff, that never going to happen" said Urahara with a air of levity.

"Enlighten me Urahara since I failed to ask Yoruichi before her untimely demise. But where is the hollowfied eight shinigami that you stolen from Central 46? They are nowhere on this battlefield, so you must have left them somewhere else, correct?"

"I'm not telling" said Urahara as he playfully placed a finger before his lips.

"Fine, have it your way. But this will mean that your death will be all the more brutal. Prepare yourself Urahara." Said Ginrei as he got into a combat stance.

With no other choice, Urahara did likewise, which made the tension thick in the air with the upcoming bloodshed.

"Go Umihebiseika" roared Ginrei as a torrent of water sprang to life from the makeshift river.

" **Blood Mist Shield** " yelled Urahara as a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier materialized in front of him. Impacting the shield, the water stopped dead in its tracks though the shield was beginning to crack.

" **Shred, Benihime** " screamed Urahara as a barrage of energy blasts fired from his shield. The fireworks sounding blasts easily cut through the water and made a beeline straight for Ginrei. Shocked but not too awed, Ginrei used shunpo to dodge the blasts at impressive speeds. Loud explosions began to rang off around the environment, with the smoke miraculously taking on the shape of a misshapen Chinese dragon dancing in the dusk moonlight.

Dodging the last of the energy blasts, Ginrei blocked a sword strike from Urahara who appeared behind him with a simple hand kido barrier.

"Senka hmm. You won't take me down like that fool." Said Ginrei as he looked into the eyes of Urahara.

"You misjudge me."

Confused, Ginrei saw a crimson glow emitting from Urahara's blade, which made the aged captain's eyes widen.

"Scream, Benihime" roared Urahara as both he and Ginrei became engulfed in a brilliant crimson glow of energized dust.

Coughing badly, Ginrei flew away with his upper garments completely disintegrated by the right side. How stupid of him to drop his guard so much, let alone not using Kaiku. Now he was paying the price for the suicidal attack of Urahara.

As for the creator of the attack, Urahara was in similar condition to Ginrei though his clothes were still mostly intact. A fine trickle of blood was leaking from his lips, though it did not dismay the captain from smiling.

"God you are just a stubborn bastard aren't you? Can't you lose already?" Said Urahara as the mystified dust was completely gone from sight.

"You really are insane. I will take you out for the sake of soul society." Said Ginrei as his reiatsu became alive once again.

"Prepare to die." Said Ginrei as he began to focus his power in a single focal point on the water. Tired and nearly at his limit, Urahara prepared a guarding stance to the best of his ability as Ginrei's power rocked the entire environment.

* * *

"This is not good, He is going to die" yelled Shinji at the impossible situation Urahara was in.

"We have to believe in him" said the Urahara clone that was holding onto Shinji. But even he knew that unless Urahara used bankai, survival was slim to none. And Tessai is at least about 65% done with opening the senkaimon. He must hold on out.

"Yoruichi, what is your original doing" questioned a clone of Tessai.

"I cannot say for certain, but she is still alive. We must have faith in her." Said a Yoruichi clone.

"She needs to hurry up, or else Urahara might die and we-"

"Will perish for your crimes." Said a unknown voice that created shock among everyone in the Kyokko spell.

"Bakudo: Noren Mekuri" said the unknown voice as a shining zanpakuto shredded the light spell in half. To everyone's horror, it was Maki Ichinose with his shikai blade roaring with power.

"Shit we have been compromised" said a Yoruichi clone as she and eveyone else backed away from their original spot. The ruined kido spell simply fizzled away from existence with a "pop" to it.

"Damn, how did you find us" yelled Shinji Hirako at the injured seated officer.

"Simple really. My zanpakuto, Nijigasumi, is a elemental kido type that specializes in light manipulation. So seeing a kido spell composed of light bending was easy for me to find. Too bad that I was here, otherwise you would have remained safe in this area above the senkaimon gate. Tough luck." Said Maki as he prepared his sword for a striking pose. He took notice of the fallen eight along with the eight total clones of the three former captains.

'Pff, how ironic. Leave it to fate to play a cruel joke on me since something similar to this happened between me and Aizen. Gaah, I hate that guy.' Internally said Shinji as he damned his luck. He and the others were all on high alert.

"Former Captain Shinji Hirako, I will purge you from this world to free you from your hollowfied body. Please do not hate me as I save your soul along with those other seven." Said Maki as he began to emit his reiatsu. Shinji couldn't help but growl at the fighter before him.

"And as for you clones, prepare to lick the boots of Lady Death as I plunge you into the realm of non-existence. Hate your originals since they are the ones ultimately responsible for your demise."

"Go fuck yourself" screamed Shinji, though he immediately began to violently cough.

"Don't think we are going down without a fight." said both of Tessai's clones simultaneously.

"Or else you are in for a rude awakening" said all four clones of Yoruichi.

"Interesting, lets see if you can live up to your words then." Said Maki Ichinose as he charged ahead.

* * *

"Darn, I just need a few more minutes. Please don't die" said the real Tessai as a soft portal began to materialize in front of the senkaimon gate.

* * *

"No, I must save them." Said Urahara as he became alarmed by the new developments. If he knew this would happen, he would have killed Maki without any hesitation. Now it might cost him dearly.

"No, you will stay here and face your destiny." Said Ginrei as he completed his attack with Urahara rushing ahead to intercept Maki Ichinose's charge.

" **Namibamen** " roared Ginrei as the distorted water in the river animated into a giant wave of super-heated quality. Unable to outrun it, Urahara panicked at the incoming death wave.

"Bakudo 81: Danku" yelled Urahara which created a translucent barrier that stopped the heated wave. But the water ran through the sides of the barrier, and made a rebound mid-air to attack Urahara from the unprotected side.

"Sentan Hakuja" yelled Urahara as he generated a long white cloth that teleported him in a white flash. Now several distances away from Ginrei, Urahara attempted to rush as Shinji's group, but was immediately intervened by Ginrei's water.

"Goddammit" yelled Urahara as he barely dodged the blood boiling water.

"Disappear" roared Ginrei as he kept on slashing the hilt of his zanpakuto with the pure intentions of roasting Urahara alive just like what he did to Yoruichi.

* * *

Unable to properly protect themselves while being unable to run away thanks to their gross power levels, Maki Ichinose ran right through them, which dispersed the group into two pairs each. Setting his sights on the pair consisting Shinji and his Urahara clone, Maki made a beeline straight for them.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho." Yelled the Urahara clone who immediately fired a sphere of heated energy. Undeterred from the weak power it contained, Maki easily sliced it open before using shunpo to teleport behind them. Unable to react, Maki stabbed Shinji right into his back, which barely missed his soul chain and soul sleep vitals. Shocked from the blow of the fatal wound, Shinji passed out as the Urahara clone using his limited speed to get away.

"Your time has come" said Maki as he flung the blood off of his Nijigasumi. Flying straight at the helpless clone, he readied the sword strike to kill them both in a single motion as the other clones became afraid of their lack of power to do anything.  
 _ **  
Boom!**_

A thunderous roar sounded off as a brilliant geyser erupted from Ginrei's river. A single bolt of golden lightning rocketed out from the surface and appeared right in front of a dumbfounded Maki.

 _ **Smack!**_

Kicked in the face with unrivaled might, Maki Ichinose instantly became limp and unconscious as he fell onto the ground that was miraculously spared from Ginrei's water that would have granted him a soggy tomb. With the work done, the bolt of lightning teleported in front of Urahara before backhanding the water away with its superior might. Urahara's eyes instantly became bright with hope again.

"What took you so long Yoruichi. I thought all of our gooses were cooked."

"Tch, it took me longer than I thought to break through. That water ain't no joke." Said Yoruichi as she slightly powered down to reveal her features.

"How are you still alive?" Questioned Ginrei as he was bug-eyed from the latest development.

"Hmm, you will find out in a moment Ginrei. Don't blink, otherwise you will miss the explanation since my fists want to do the talking." Said Yoruichi as she got into a combat stance.

"Come and get some Ginrei. Our battle ends here once and for all."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you guys have enjoyed the second chapter of this story. It was nearly at ten thousand words in total, and had a blast writing it.

Just to make things clear, **all credit regarding to the abilities of Ginrei's shikai goes to Ten Tailed Fox, AKA Ten Tails, on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki**. His article on Ginrei Kuchiki had a great showcase of his vision of the shikai, something that was never seen in canon. However I did made some small modifications to his shikai, but the vast majority of it is the same on how he described it in the article. Read it yourself to get a better understanding of his shikai.

Will Yoruichi be able to defeat Ginrei with her unknown power? Will Kenpachi escape his confinement and fully release his sealed zanpakuto? Is Shinji still alive? Will Urahara and his friends be able to escape Soul Society with many more shinigami on the way? Find out in the next installment, **Turn Back the Pendulum 13** , coming soon!


	3. Emancipated from Tonight's Electrocution

**Chapter -94: Turn Back the Pendulum 13**

Alternative Title: **Emancipated from Tonight's Electrocution**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

"So Yoruichi, is this a new ability of your shikai?" Questioned Ginrei as he levitated spears of water around him. Yoruichi grinned at the older man's uncertainty in the latest developments. In liege with his question, Yoruichi relaxed her posture in favor of something more casual.

"No, this is a new power altogether. See." Yoruichi lifted her arm to show Ginrei that her zanpakuto was still sealed, thus shikai has never been initiated.

"Then what is this _new power_ you are using? Last I remember your zanpakuto was a lightning-elemental, a exceedingly rare type to possess. So I find it strange you can materialize such power by yourself." Said Ginrei with his eyes narrowed.

"Hehe, but I have done it myself. Truth be told I just perfected it recently, and only two people knew about it though I've made some modifications to the keisen uniform in the stealth force just in case if I ever had to use it. And I must say I am pleased with the results."

"Then humor me. What is this technique?" Said Ginrei as he tightened his guard. Yoruichi folded her arms as Urahara simply listened on to the conversation.

"I call it **shunko**. It is a advanced technique that fuses hakuda with kido. And thanks to my reiatsu nature being lightning, my version is quite shocking isn't it." Teased Yoruichi as her shunko aura's bio-electricity danced around her. Ginrei frowned even deeper at the news.

"Before I defeat you, I might as well give you a quick overall view of shunko I suppose."

Ginrei's eyes twitched at the new revelation. Perhaps her arrogance will allow him to find a weakness in her heightened state.

"Yoruichi, we do not have time for this. Others are closing in on us fast. We have ten minutes tops before they arrive." Pleaded Urahara at the circumstances they were in.

 _ **Smack!**_

Urahara's face became indented from a hard knuckle punch, which comically made him rub his face in pain.

"Shut up Kisuke. It won't take me long since I will tell him and defeat him in five minutes, tops." Berated Yoruichi to her former subject.

Understanding his place, Urahara wiped off the blood and merely backed away to give Yoruichi her space.

"Now here are some basics you will need to understand Ginrei."

Ginrei remained focus and still.

"First your body needs to be in excellent shape to even use this power. Physical conditioning is essential. Second, you must have a large amount of reiatsu, which I estimate to at least being around lieutenant level at the minimum. But once you have that, you must be a decent expert in kido usage, otherwise regulating your reiatsu levels at such a heightened state could be detrimental to your body." Said Yoruichi as she flexed her energy around at different levels.

"Once you have those down and initiate this technique, the pressurized kido will erupt from your back and shoulders, thus destroying any clothing down to your sleeves as you see with me."

Ginrei made a quick nod as a show of his understanding.

"Ability-wise this power grants the user increased levels of reiatsu and physical strength, not including the ability to blast people with reiatsu-based energy blasts. I still have a hard-time controlling this power despite nearly perfecting it, but the latent potential it has could bring this power to new heights. The sky the limit if one can use shunko." Said Yoruichi in conclusion to her new abilities.

"Interesting, but that does not entirely explain how you survived your dip in my lake. Tell me, how did you survive something where all of my opponents before perished in?"

"Simple. You know the kido spell **Hanki** right."

Ginrei's eyes widened at the realization of Yoruichi's survival.

"Hanki is a impressive spell where you can nullify a kido-based attack by hitting it with a power of perfectly opposite speed and power and spinning it in the opposite direction. And since all elemental-based zanpakuto's are variations of kido-based, it was plausible to defeat your attack. So when I fell into that boiling river, a shunko-empowered hanki granted me the strength to defeat your blood boiling properties. It was not easy, especially the brief moments of poking my head out for oxygen and keeping my reiatsu levels away from your radar, but I'll say that everything worked out in the end. And thank god the waves underneath didn't kill me. It was a total bitch nullifying their properties every time they slammed me." Said Yoruichi as she playfully gave a dirty look to the river below her.

"Darn. I would have never imagined this to ever happen." Sneered Ginrei in a rare display of anger.

"But even so it was still hard to swim in that lake. The reiatsu levels were so thick that it was a struggle to completely blast through the top. So I merely waited for the right moment to intervene while gathering my second wind." Said Yoruichi as she gave a mean look to Urahara to silence him on why she came out so late in the game.

"No matter. I will simply pound you so badly that you will be nothing more than a mass of injuries before I throw you right back into my lake." Said Ginrei as he brought out even more spears of water to the surface.

"Your not in great shape either Ginrei. This fight can literally go either way." Teased Yoruichi as she reentered a combat stance.

"We shall see then" said Ginrei as he flung dozens of heated water spears at Yoruichi.

The princess of the Shihoin Clan merely smiled at the speeds of the projectiles.

Using her enhanced agility, Yoruichi jumped over the spears before flying straight at Ginrei. Scuffing, Ginrei activated Kaiku to generate a wall of protection. But he was shocked that Yoruichi kept on coming to him despite knowing the risks.

"Hado 63: Raikoho" roared Yoruichi as she fired a massive yellow energy blast at Ginrei.

 _ **Boom!**_

A massive explosion sounded off in the air, which alerted every single shinigami that was closing in on the area. Ginrei barely withheld his barrier up, but the powerful kido blast put a major dent into his kaiku technique.

Something that Yoruichi was aiming for.

Appearing right in front of a confused Ginrei, Yoruichi used hado 11: tsuzuri raiden, to create a current of electricity through her zanpakuto. Yelling, she sliced the damaged dome in half, which made Ginrei defenseless. Ginrei quickly attempted a kido counterattack, but Yoruichi sprinted in and punched him in the face. Flying straight down at his own river, Ginrei recovered and rebounded off of the surface, with the momentum creating a impressive wave fault behind him. Instantly Ginrei fired more water spears at Yoruichi. Dodging them all, Ginrei took several spaces back to prepare a powerful spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. **Hado 33: Sokatsui**." Roared Ginrei as he discharged a brilliant azure energy wave straight at Yoruichi that was larger than the entire senkaimon tower itself. Stretching out both hands, Yoruichi grabbed hold of the sokatsui, but the momentum continued to propel her away. Not wanting to see her let go and hop away, Ginrei exploded the wave mid-release which disintegrated all of the moonlit clouds in the vicinity. But to his horror, a single lightning bolt fell down from the moon's shadow and appeared right before him. Shocked, he failed to block a mighty punch to his face that resulted in him to cave in on a nearby spire. Yoruichi grinned at her handiwork.

"How..are you.. " wheezed Ginrei as he struggled to not let go of the hilt of his zanpakuto. Seeing him spit up blood, Yoruichi made a innocent smile at the unfinished question.

"Utsusemi. I used a afterimage of my own reiatsu to fool you. I was gone before you even thought about exploding it. Cool right?"

Yoruichi slowly watched Ginrei pull himself out of his makeshift crater, but hunched over from his extensive injuries and fatigue. But to the veteran, she could tell that Ginrei was not finished yet.

His eyes, filled with fire, said it all to the ex-captain...

* * *

"It almost done. 95% of it is operable." Muttered Tessai as the portal glowed with a myraid of colors. Once the gates are fully lifted, then escape is immanent.

"Win Yoruichi" said Tessai as he finished the last of his duties.

* * *

"Well done Yoruichi. You never cease to amaze me." Said Ginrei as he regained control of his breathing. Without a doubt this was the hardest fight he has ever endured since becoming a captain, even more so than the business of dealing with his son-in-law, Koga Kuchiki. But just like every other battle before him, he will come out on top for not only for the sake of seireitei, but for the pride of the kuchiki clan. After all, despite being the 27th head of the Kuchiki clan, he is the second strongest member to ever exist, a title Ginrei is proud of. He was literally only surpassed by Koga in terms of reiatsu levels and the 23th head, the first captain to ever exist for the sixth division.

His division.

If he lost, then he would sully the pride of everyone in both parties that would not only tarnish their reputations, but his image and conscious as well. And in his advanced age, that is all he has left standing for him besides his family and subordinates. How will his son Sojun handle the entire division despite his health problems without him, his father, for guidance? How will his daughter handle her depression upon losing him and her late husband, Koga? And how will Byakuya, his sole grandson, continue to advance in his training without his helping hand, let alone succeeding him in both positions? It is bad enough when his wife and Sojun's wife passed away, which became even more painful for his family when Koga needed to be sealed away. His defeat will be the final nail in the coffin, and the death of his legacy.

"Never."

Clutching the hilt of Umihebiseika, a new fire of resolve lit up inside of his soul as his eyes twinkled with determination.

"Yoruichi, I commend you for your efforts in our duel. But alas, it is time to end this." Said Ginrei as he fully stood up, took a few paces forward, and flash stepping several meters above his hovering position. Yoruichi tilted her head up as Ginrei held the hilt of his zanpakuto up-side down while wearing a face of apathy.

"Congratulations Yoruichi since you are among the few to ever push me this far. I will show you a power that I rarely use, and it will cast you away into the murky waters of outer darkness for the rest of eternity. You leave me no other choice."

"Is it your bankai?" Questioned Yoruichi as a pang of worry rushed through her. If his shikai was this powerful that nearly pushed her to her limits, then what could his bankai achieve with multiplied parameters attached?

A small ghost smile briefly lit up on Ginrei's face before disappearing.

"No. But this technique is the strongest move my shikai can ever utilize. It is a last-ditch maneuver lamentably, but it will get the job done." Said Ginrei as his reiatsu started to leak off from him in copious amounts.

'Hmm, even if he wanted to, most likely Ginrei cannot use his bankai at this late in the game due to his injuries and expired reiatsu levels. Lucky us.' Said Urahara as he got into a defensive stance just in case to save Yoruichi.

Taking in a big whiff of oxygen, Ginrei instinctively closed his eyes before slowly opening them to the whole world.

Eyes that became as blue as sapphire, dipped in holy light.

" **Sakubamen** " roared Ginrei as his zanpakuto's hilt vibrated and commanded both the river and the water in the atmosphere to fuse together to create a massive wave the size of 1/20th of seireitei. Seeing the tsunami materialize in seconds and rushing at her at impossible speeds, Yoruichi cupped her hands to her side as a powerful azure ball of energy generated in her hands that flashed with bio-electricity.

" **Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho**."

A brilliant energy wave rushed out from Yoruichi's hands, and impacted the heart of the tsunami. But the outer limits of the water continued to rush forward and bury the surrounding environment and platoons of shinigami privates that were just arriving or in wait. But luckily for them, the unique blood boiling properties were absent from this technique, thus sparing all of their lives.

But to Yoruichi's continuing frustration, her kido blast was not pushing the tsunami at all. Matter of fact it was being pushed back instead. At this rate she will exhaust all of her strength and be at the complete mercy of Ginrei. Hell if she was being honest she did not have the strength to further empower her spell with a kojutsu eisho. The head of the kuchiki clan took notice of this.

"It is futile Yoruichi. My wave will crush you entirely once it consumes you. You cannot defeat it. Every water molecule you evaporate my zanpakuto instantly replaces at near instantaneous speeds. When you burn out your reserves, it will break every single bone in your body as you drown from this. And if you manage to survive, another _trick_ will come into place that will guarantee your demise. This is goodbye, Yoruichi Shihoin."

"No this cannot be the end of me! I've come so close." Screamed Yoruichi as every single skin pore was sweating profusely from her strain. At any second she will lose control of her muscles and prematurely end her technique. When that happens, she will be a dead woman that failed in her quest to protect her loved ones.

The thought alone gave her the impression of hot stinging tears in the corners of her eyes. She quickly closed them to concentrate, but knew it was futile since the tsunami was dangerously close now.

She could feel the droplets rushing out to kiss her skin. A kiss delivered from a shinigami. Her calm before the hurricane hit her.

About to give up hope as visions preyed her minds eye, her eyes snapped open when she heard her name, "Yoruichi" to the right of her. To her surprise it was Urahara.

"This might kill me if I use this spell now at my current level, but I will die anyways if this technique overpowers yours. So I think I will go with the former, right." Said Urahara as he held his zanpakuto in a reverse grip and raised that arm in front of him.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired."

To Yoruichi's amazement, ten pink energy beams of impressive power generated around Urahara. She smiled at how awesome it was for Urahara to know a kido spell at the 90's levels.

" **Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho**."

At his command, the ten beams of power rushed at the epicenter of the Raiho and Tsunami collision. A magnificent purple explosion occurred that evaporated all of the water in the vicinity. In the immediate aftermath, a wake of heated steam and unfocused electrical discharges filled the voided area. Beyond shocked, Ginrei remained frozen that his best technique was bested.

And was wide open.

Seeing a rare opening, Yoruichi focused all of her remaining willpower into a single attack and sprinted in front of Ginrei with her shunko aura surrounding her.

"Sokotsu."

Chambering her fists, Yoruichi fired her punches into the abdomen and sternum of Ginrei. Chest caved in painfully, Ginrei screamed silently before his eyes went blank as blood shot out from his mouth. Propelled from the force of the twin punches, Ginrei flew through the air before colliding with the base of a nearby spire, thus collapsing on top of him. Unconscious, all of the remaining water evaporated as his shikai deactivated and recreated the blade of his zanpakuto.

He was defeated.

Panting, Yoruichi slowly glided down as her shunko power dissipated. Barely able to keep her eyes open as her muscles ached, she landed on the floor before falling on her hands and knees. She was at her absolute limit.

Likewise Urahara also fell to the floor, completely drained from using a high level kido spell. How was he still alive was a mystery to even himself. He cannot even maintain his shikai anymore, let alone throw another punch. He too was at his limit.

"GUYS! THE PORTAL IS OPEN!" Roared Tessai as the senkaimon portal was now fully usable. All of the clones cheered at their immanent salvation, though the Urahara clone carrying Shinji was still worried about his comatose passenger.

"Shit it about time." Rasped Urahara as he slowly got to his feet. Noticing Yoruichi's staggering, Urahara walked to her before picking her up and supporting her with his arm. They then walked to the senkaimon gate.

"Are you guys ready?" Questioned Tessai. All of the clones nodded with Urahara and Yoruichi merely giving him a tired wink. Tessai was proud of his two comrades, but refrained from congratulating them until they were in the human world.

"YOU BASTARDS SHALL PAY FOR THIS." Screamed Kenpachi, who was still struggling to release himself from his binds.

"Hehe, maybe next time over a cup of tea, okay." Jabbed Urahara in a playful manner.

"Pray that we never meet each other again. Next time I will guarantee your demise." Threatened Kenpachi with his eyes full of hate.

"There won't be a next time you fathead. This is the end." Said Yoruichi that stroke a negative cord with Kenpachi.

"Alright, lets go in now. I can feel Captain Kyoraku's and Ukitake's reiatsu nearby. We will lose if they arrive." Barked Tessai at the impending threat looming over the horizon.

"Lead the way" said Yoruichi as she, Urahara, and all of the clones carrying the fallen eight marched behind Tessai through the gates of the senkaimon.

The gates that will lead them into a new home.

* * *

 _Dangai Precipice World_

Upon entry, Urahara was both thrilled and worried. Thrilled in the fact that they were now officially a step closer to a new home. But worried that if they get trapped in the koryu, attacked by the kototsu, or ambushed by a hunting shinigami pack to or from the human world. Either situation would suck as far he was concerned.

"Everyone, lets run straight down this path until we reach our destination. Time is of the utmost essence." Stated Urahara as he and the others ran down to the best of their ability. Lamentably both he and Yoruichi were lagging the most, but they sucked it up to the best of their current strength.

 _ **Swoosh!**_

A Anken blade, blacker than night, flew past the group and impacted the koryu around them, thus being assimilated into the vast time-stream. Urahara's right cheek got nicked from the swing, and blood began to roll down past his chin.

"Daisuke. How are you conscious again?" Roared Tessai as he and the others bear witness to the kido corps 3rd seat. And based on appearances, he looked like a total mess.

"Kaido bitch." Sneered Daisuke, whose face was now completely revealed to the world. As red as his amber eyes, his entire face was painted in blood as his black hair appeared crimson from the extensive head injuries. He literally looked like Hell itself.

"Great, just what the doctor prescribed." Joked Urahara though he was anything but in a laughing mood.

"Go back to Soul Society Daisuke. We want no further harm done to you." Said Tessai as he tightened his chest muscles.

"No further harm? Look what you did to my face captain. I am hurt because of you. You did this to me."

"Please go away. Despite our differences, I want you to grow and mature. I want you to lead the kido corps one day and help bring prosperity and change to soul society. Not die like a dog." Pleaded Tessai to his former subordinate.

"Prosperity? Change? Is this your way of achieving it captain? Becoming a felon and helping out scum like Urahara and that black bitch."

"Whew, racist aren't we?" Coined Yoruichi who merely rolled her eyes at the low ball and misogynist punk before her.

"And look what you did to Lieutenant Hachigen Ushoda. He was a kind soul who cared about the people around him. Now he is slumped over dead in one of your own clones captain."

"He is not dead, just-"

"SILENCE!" Roared Daisuke, which literally trapped the remaining words in Tessai's throat.

"I promise that I am going to catch you all, beat the ever living shit out of you, and personally release the sokyoku and obliterate your souls. Hell and Muken are too good for you scumbags. Afterwards I will achieve the rank of vice kido chief to become the new lieutenant of the kido corps. Afterwards I will achieve both the ranks of kido corps commander and grand kido chief to become the captain. I will then revolutionize the entire unit until it becomes a badass organization while destroying your memory from the history books...forever." Sneered Daisuke as his eyes glistened with madness as a surge of power hunger rushed through his veins.

Daisuke then unsheathed his zanpakuto from his hip, which put Tessai and the others on guard and at unease.

"This works out perfectly for me. Despite being injured, I am still at full power while every single one of you has a gentei rein placed on your bodies. All of your reiatsu is sealed up to 80%." Laughed Daisuke as he grinned in a psychopathic manner.

"I disabled that function beforehand. We are at full power." Stated Tessai as he deepened his combat stance.

"If that's the case, then let's see you stop this." Said Daisuke as he touched his zanpakuto and glow in a brilliant yellow light.

"No, don't do that. You will kill yourself and maybe us too in these conditions." Snapped Tessai, though Daisuke ignored him.

" **Call forth the Twilight, Mirokumaru** " roared Daisuke as his zanpakuto transformed into a khakkhara, a monk staff. Tornado-like gust winds blew around the dangai, which nerved Urahara's group tremendously.

"Now it is time to blow you away" roared Daisuke as he prepared for his attack. But to his shock, koryu fluid was already attached to his released zanpakuto, which it done so upon sensing the released reiatsu. Mortified, the fluid began to consume his hand, which terrified the kido user as he cried out in pain.

"He is done. We have to leave now." Stated Yoruichi as she and her clones turned the other cheek and ran. Urahara and his clones did likewise, but Tessai was still stationary.

"Save me captain. I do not want to die." Screamed Daisuke as his entire zanpakuto and 3/4 of his body was consumed by the time current.

"I tried to warn you, but you did not heed my advice. Now you are beyond my help Daisuke. Travel well." Said Tessai as he slowly turned around and ran off. But to his horror, while hearing the screams of Daisuke, a ominous train noise was heard in the distance beyond the initial senkaimon opening. And _any_ shinigami knows that sound.

"Shit it is the kototsu. Curse our luck that we arrive in the hour where the kototsu appears in every seven days." Said Tessai as he ran for his life before catching up with the others.

"CAPTAIN SAVE ME!" Screamed one final time by Daisuke before his entire being was absorbed by the kototsu, thus dooming him in a valley of eternal horrors that locked away in the vast passages of time.

"I see the exit." Screamed Urahara as the exiting portal appeared before their eyes.

"We are not going to make it." Said Tessai as the kototsu became closer by the second.

"PUSH" Roared Yoruichi as she and everyone else closed in on their exit with death right behind them.

* * *

 _Japan - Western Tokyo (Karakura Town)_

"How long has this portal been here?" Asked one of the two guarding shinigami in the district. Both have been stationed at the docking bays of Karakura town at the behest of Yamamoto's orders. It was raining softly in the nighttime area with random lightning strikes in the distance horizon.

"Based on the fluctuations, about ten to twenty minutes." Said the partner.

"Hey, do you think it was created by the traitors we heard back from HQ?"

"We won't know until they come through. And-"

"Hey, what is that light?"

"Is that the kototsu? Sasuke we need to pull back immediat-"

 _ **BAM!**_

Two kicks landed squarely in the faces of Sasuke and Naruto as the portal before them closed shut. Tessai signed a breathe of relief as the two shinigami fell down unconscious from his kicks as everyone in the group escaped certain death...barely.

"Thank god we finally made it through." Said one of the Urahara clones who was close to using up all of his reiatsu reserves to sustain his existence.

"Ha...ha...lets go to...ha...that warehouse before...ha..we all croak." Exasperated Yoruichi who was struggling to remain awake anymore. She was done for the day as far she was concerned.

"I agree. I can sense some scattered reiatsu levels around us and if we are attacked, I don't think anyone among us can even use bakudo 21: sekienton to create a diversion, let alone fight anymore. We were lucky these guys were chumps." Rasped Urahara.

"Lets get going then." Said Tessai as he and eveyone else made their way into the abandoned building. Once inside, they placed some objects in front of the busted doors to prevent someone from opening it before discovering a basement at the end. With the last of his reiatsu, Tessai created a barrier to help conceal them.

"Okay everyone, I think it is time we disappear now." Said one of the clones of Yoruichi who was propelling the thoughts of all of the other clones.

"Yes and thanks for the assistance." Said Yoruichi with a smile.

"My original, please look after Shinji. He hasn't awaken yet from that cowards blow." Said the clone of Urahara.

"I sure will." Said Urahara as he leaned against the wall for support.

The clones then put the fallen eight down in a corner, bowed to their creators as a sign of respect, and then evaporated from the world entirely.

"Tessai, activate your wristwatch so that you can go into gigai form." Said Urahara as he hovered his hand above the button.

Nodding his head, Tessai tapped the button the same time as Urahara, which immediately enveloped them both in a artificial body with suits being their clothing. They were effectively "human" by this point, thus blending them into the world.

"Yoruichi, are you about to do _that_." Asked Urahara. The ex-female captain smiled at the question.

"I don't have a choice now do I?" Teased Yoruichi.

Standing up at full height, she stripped down until she was completely naked. Focusing on her reiatsu, a powerful blue aura surrounded her as she continued to shrink and metamorph. Black hair grew all over her as her eyes became slit yellows. But in less than 20 seconds, Yoruichi was now a black household cat, a form completely different than her original self. Yoruichi then immediately began to lick off the dried up blood on her being.

"My, my, it never ceases to amaze me on your unique ability to transform like that. Too bad you never told us on how you can do it, but I must say that the stripping is always pleasing before the-"

 _ **Slash!**_

"Oww. How could you Yoruichi." Cried Urahara as three bloody claw marks appeared horizontally over his face and nose.

"Hmm, you always were a pervert weren't you Kisuke. No respect at all to the female's body unless your sexual tendencies are in place." Said Yoruichi, whose voice now sounded masculine and deep.

"Geez, your so cruel." Moaned Urahara as Yoruichi rolled her head before making her former clothes and zanpakuto a comfy nest to lay in.

"God can you all shut up" moaned a tired voice from behind. To everyone's surprise it was Shinji.

"Oh man I am glad to see you are okay and up." Said Urahara as he approached the fallen captain.

"Man my back is aching. If I ever see that guy again, I am going to show him who is boss next time." Said Shinji as he laid on his stomach.

"Let me take a look at that." Said Urahara as he placed his hands on his back. "Surprisingly the blood loss and entry wound wasn't too much or deep. Thank goodness but I wonder why and-"

And then he felt something hard and intricate.

Pushing his hands deeper into his shirt while being completely curious, Urahara pulled out something that had him shocked and confused. Tessai and Yoruichi shared his expression.

A broken hollow mask, smiling devilishly with half of the face gone. The silence told Shinji that all was not okay...

* * *

 _Soul Society - Rukon Forest (Secret Base)_

"They have escaped. Not bad at all." Said Sosuke Aizen while reviewing the footage his spy bot collected. Both Gin and Tosen stood besides him while gazing at the T.V., though Aizen alone was sitting down.

"Lord Aizen, I still believe that it is imperative that we finish them off while they are still weakened. I will happily do it myself." Said Tosen as he gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto while imagining himself beheading Shinji and the others.

"It is no longer necessary. They are officially enemies of the state and will no longer pose us any trouble any time soon. In fact, it will be in their best interest to remain in the shadows otherwise they risk being arrested and sentenced for execution by the sokyoku. Besides we have more important things to worry about, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now most likely high shinigami traffic will be deployed in the human world spanning all throughout Japan to the far reaches of America. But once the officials cannot find them, they will slowly focus on other things that pop up. But in the meantime we will secretly gather our forces and strength before we make our epic debut."

"Like you becoming a captain Aizen-sama." Said Gin Ichimaru.

"Precisely. The fifth division has suffered a severe loss upon losing Captain Shinji Hirako. Within a year I will make a bid to become the new captain and slowly transform the entire division as I see fit."

"What about me Aizen-sama."

"Gin, for the time being you shall remain the third seat until I become captain. When the time comes along with you being older, I will make you my lieutenant and train you further until you are a captain yourself. Sounds good, right Gin?"

"Yes it does."

"And as for you Tosen, you'll have a hearing with Central 46 to explain how you are the sole survivor. Get that out of the way and prove yourself on why you should be the 4th seat, followed by the 3rd, lieutenant, and finally the captain of the entire division. All you really need by this point is a stronger body and better control of your bankai."

"I understand Lord Aizen." Said Tosen, though he was disgusted to have a forced conference with Central 46. The same bastards who denied him all of those years ago when he craved justice.

Justice for his deceased friend, Ukyo.

"My lieutenant, I have returned." Said a unknown voice at the entrance. Aizen gave the signal for him to come in, so Tosen went to the front door and allowed him to enter.

"Welcome to the party, Toguro." Said Aizen to one of his subordinates. Toguro was a bald shinigami and non-commissioned officer of the fifth division. The same shinigami who has been working as his double for the last several months and years.

"My lieutenant, what do you want me to do now." Asked Toguro, who began to kneel behind Aizen.

Wordlessly, Aizen swiveled his chair until he was looking at Toguro, but interestingly had his index finger stretched.

"You have done a wonderful job for me Toguro. Thanks to your efforts, my plans are forever closer to reaching their fruition, something which created clones of mine would have failed in the presence of captain Hirako. Thank you for your services...Byakurai."

A thin, powerful blue energy blast erupted from Aizen's finger and penetrated the chest of Toguro, thus destroying his heart entirely. Toguro dropped to the floor dead, with nobody in the room caring at all for the loss of life.

"Tosen, dispose of his body. I do not care how you do it, just make it happen." Said Aizen as he lifted his smoking finger to readjust the glasses on his face. thus briefly obscuring his murderous eyes full of ambition.

"I am on it now." Said Tosen as he used hado 54: haien to completely burn the deceased body into smithereens. Aizen smiled as he smelled the burning carcass cascading its scent in the room. He found it fitting since they were shinigami, death gods in the flesh.

"Well done Tosen. Too bad you cannot see this before your own eyes."

"I rather not. The smell and sounds already paints me a picture before my blind eyes." Said Tosen as his sightless stare swallowed the scene before him.

"Perhaps, though to make this a perfect picture, some music would be wonderful to behold. Too bad real life is not as romantic and awe-engaging like the movies." Said Aizen as he got up and walked to the black silhouette ash-spot on the floor.

"Burn this scene into your memories, Gin and Tosen. This is the stepping stone to a grander world we all share in our visions. The god of this world is flawed and unappealing, and refuses to take charge of the powers he wields in Heaven." Said Aizen as he remained transfixed to the ash spot of Toguro.

"The Soul King, right Aizen-sama." Asked Gin to his lieutenant.

"Precisely." said Aizen without moving a single iota of his being.

"My lord, how did you met him, or more importantly what was he like." Asked Tosen, with Gin just as curious.

"Nothing like a god should be. He is weak, crippled, and practically brain-dead. He literally does one thing and nothing more. But I will tell you both how I met him another time, though it is important to know that the whole system is flawed and pathetic. My ultimate ambition is to become the new god of the universe and change everything into my image."

'Unless _he_ appears, the fallen quincy god.' Thought Aizen as he remembered the war that happened nearly a thousand years ago.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us Gin and Tosen. But when everything is said and done, we will be on top of everything that tries to keep the status quo." Said Aizen as he walked passed his two associates and retook his place on his chair.

"But as for this moment, lets rejoice and celebrate because the road of success has never been any wider."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Said both Tosen and Gin simultaneously.

'Now lets see what you will do for me in the future, Kisuke Urahara.' Thought Aizen as he replayed the image of the haori wearing ex-captain walking through the senkaimon, the portal to his emancipation. Feeling the levels of excitement and wonder within Aizen, the hogyoku, now contained in a jar, glowed with power. Seeing the hogyoku, Aizen's eyes shared the same coloration as he became drunk from illusions of grandeur within his mind.

"All according to plan." Muttered Aizen, who sunk further into his seat as he envisioned a world underneath his thumb for the rest of eternity.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And now chapter 3 is officially finished. I have enjoyed writing this since we are officially done with **Act 1: The Great Escape Saga**. Next chapter we will officially be in **Act 2: The Soul Suicide Saga**. Prepare your ipod for the $uicideboy$ because things shall get heated up for our heroes, now exonerated from their duties in the world full of humans. How they will deal with this including their own problems will be fun to behold.

I hope that everyone here enjoyed my OC, Daisuke Araki. Introducing another kido corps member and being the original holder of Senna's zanpakuto from the first movie was too good to pass up on. I just hope he was not too stale lol.

And lol on myself for basically modifying Hado 88 into a kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z. I couldn't resist. XD

* * *

 **Reviews:**

superstar072299 said: This story is awesome, I'm always looking for a good one about the visoreds and kisuke since there doesn't seem to be that many, so definitely looking forward to see how this story turns out and how they will do trying to start new lives in the human world

My Response: Thank you for such a beautiful review man. You literally lifted up my spirits when I saw this since I had no reviews prior to this. I will do my best to satisfy your Kisuke and visoreds urges and expect some interesting twists and turns down the road. XD


	4. A Just Reality is the Revere of Fear

**Chapter -93: Turn Back the Pendulum 14**

Alternative Title: **A Just Reality is the Revere of Fear (I Cry your Name)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

 _Karakura Town_

"Ehh. Where...am I?" Said Hiyori as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was spinning with her memory feeling vague and incomplete. Why was she in pain? Why does her head hurt so much? And why does her body feel different? It like someone decided to stuff her in a fat suit with glue inside.

Rolling over on her stomach, she slowly got up while using the wall for support. Adjusting to the dim light in the room, she saw seven stilhouettes by her feet. Were they real or just tricks her mind is playing with her? Wait, is that breathing she is hearing? So they are real, but who are they?

"Glad to see you up, Hiyori." Said a familiar voice.

Perking up her ears, Hiyori looked straight ahead of the shadows to see a man wearing a expensive suit. But upon further inspection, she became shocked to see that it was Kisuke Urahara, sitting down on the floor.

Her captain.

"Where the Hell am I at baldie?"

"We are in a different world right now Hiyori. All of us." Said Urahara as he blinked multiple times. Unlike Tessai or Yoruichi, he was the only one having a hard time falling asleep. At most he has only gotten a few hours since being in this warehouse for over 12 hours. He was still beyond tired.

"The Hell does that mean?"

Urahara wiped his face to focus in on the conversation. "Hiyori, do you remember what happened in the past 72 hours?"

'Heck no idiot, Everything feels foggy.' She thought.

"No. It feels like a blur."

"Hmm, I see then." Said Urahara as he readjusted himself in his sitting position. With her vision now more clearer, it appeared that she was somewhere she never been at before. The room was clammy, dark, and very dusty with bugs and other critters crawling about. She saw a man shes never seen before slumped over to the left of Urahara. And to his right, a strange black cat sleeping on a pile of clothes and a sword. Was that a zanpakuto? And matter of fact, why was Urahara wearing clothing that fits the profile of humans?

"I can see you are noticing the differences, aren't you?" Questioned Urahara as he rubbed his eyes for the thousandth time.

"Baldie, why are we here? And now that I think about it, why are you wearing _those?_ "

Urahara grimaced at the direct question.

"Hiyori, tell me. Can you sense my reiatsu at all? And can you sense the reiatsu outside?"

"Why?"

"Please just do it."

Begrudgingly, she extended her senses to feel the reiatsu of Urahara. But to her extreme bewilderment and shock, he wasn't emitting anything at all.

"The hell happened to you? Why can't I feel anything?" Yelled Hiyori that stirred a few people in their sleep. Was his soul chain and soul sleep destroyed when she was knocked out?

"Please inside voices." Jabbed Urahara as he rubbed his sore temples.

Hiyori grew even more annoyed.

"As you can see, I am no longer wearing my regular uniform in favor of human clothing. Currently I am in a gigai of my own creation. That why you cannot sense anything from me."

"But again why?"

"Hiyori, extend your senses outside of these walls." Asked Urahara as he yawned.

"...fine." Said Hoyori as she did what was told to her. And once again to her extreme shock, she did not feel a great amount of reiatsu as she normally does. Instead they were scattered with many weak power levels lurking around. Were they even in the Soul Society anymore? It feels like they were in the Humans world.

"If I am reading your mind correctly, then yes we aren't in Soul Society anymore. We are in the Human realm." Said Urahara as he bear witnessed to the shocked look to his lieutenant. If he was a true mind reader, he could probably see a thousand thoughts racing through her mind at the weird predicament she woke up in.

"Why the fuck are we here baldie. Last thing I remember was...was-"

Stopping herself, Hiyori was drawing a alarming amount of blanks in her recent memories. Was she drugged, hit on the head, or did something else occurred? And why was her head hurting so goddamn much? It driving her crazy. To alleviate the pain, he clutched her head in the hopes of stopping it. But to her extreme horror, she noticed that her clothes were different and was wearing a humans kimono. But what really got her afraid was her own _body_. It wasn't real.

"Baldie...what happened to me."

Urahara remained quiet, which terrified and pissed off Hiyori at the unknown implications.

"DAMMIT ANSWER ME."

"Shut up!" Yelled a voice from behind her

Turning her head a full 180 degrees, she saw Shinji slowly getting up. Despite having tears stinging the corners of her eyes, she could easily tell he was not in the best of shapes.

"Shinji. Why are you-"

Before she could even finish her question, her eyes happened to drift down and make out the six silhouettes before her. They were all shinigami she recognized. And all looked injured and weak.

Just like how she was feeling.

"Hiyori, we are in a very bad position right now." Said Urahara that made Hiyori look back to him. Urahara cleared his throat.

"We have been attacked, well I should say ambushed in a planned maneuver by some enemies. But due to the nature of these attacks, we are currently in exile of Soul Society."

"Wait..what." Stuttered Hiyori as her mind failed to grasp on what was told to her.

"Hiyori, do you remember the last time we talked." Said Urahara.

Swimming in a sea of a million thoughts, Hiyori focused on anything she could remember.

"I remember being in the lab with you and Mayuri. That is all."

"Okay. Now do you remember me giving you a mission to find Muguruma and his men in Fugai Forest?"

And then it all came back rushing to her. How could she forget? She ran into a powerful hollow that resembled a shinigami that beat the ever living stuffing out of her. And then she felt sick. And then...

Trembling, Hiyori fell to her knees as she stared onto the floor dumbfounded. Shinji walked up from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt sorry for her.

"Hiyori, I know this is tough for you, but we have all been screwed over by my asshole of a lieutenant. This is our new...reality." Said Shinji as his free hand tightened into a fist. Aizen will pay for this with his life. Urahara felt sorry for his lieutenant.

"Hiyori, do you remember feeling...different." Said Urahara that made Hiyori look at him slowly. She was visibly disturbed by the question.

"Yes" she said.

"Hiyori, you fell victim to a brutal hollow experiment that has...changed you. And not just you, everyone next to you has suffered the same fate." Said Urahara as he lacked the courage to ask his lieutenant for forgiveness at the moment.

Shinji tightened his grip on Hiyori.

"We are now fugitives of Soul Society. We are officially labeled as hollows and must be destroyed if seen on sight. And we all would have died if it wasn't for Kisuke. He has saved us, and we are now in these gigai bodies until further notice."

So you are telling me that...we are homeless and have a price for our heads." Stuttered Hiyori as her trembling increased ten-fold. Shinji frowned even harder at the reality dawning on her.

"Yes, I am afraid so." Said Shinji as he saw tears falling onto the cheeks of Hiyori's face.

"And we are in these bodies because of this?"

"Yes."

"But I feel hot. I feel sick. Lonely, disgusting, confused, and...and-"

Breaking down into tears, Hiyori damned herself as she fell into a great sobbing fit. Shinji immediately hugged her, and instinctively she hugged him back with a uncharacteristic force. The desire to kill Aizen increased by a thousand folds for Shinji.

"Since the time spell Tessai placed on you guys has finally expired, everyone will be waking up shortly. We will then figure out a plan to make our situation work out for us. But I can assure you that sooner or later, Aizen will pay for this Shinji."

Looking into the grey eyes of Urahara that shared his sentiments, Shinji vowed to exact vengeance as he continued to cradle Hiyori in his arms, chest damp from her tears.

* * *

 _Soul Society - Fourth Division Barracks_

"How is my father doing?" Asked Sojun Kuchiki, the lieutenant of the sixth division. Normally it is he who comes here, never his father.

"He is in extensive care in the emergency room. But for now I cannot say." Said Seinosuke Yamada, lieutenant of the fourth division and leader of the 1st relief team. Both were in the main office with many nurses, staff, patients, and visitors moving about. It was chaotic and hectic.

"Yes but please give me anything. I have been here for over 12 hours waiting and still have received no answer."

"I cannot say much since Captain Unohana herself is treating his injuries. But with her being there, his survival is guaranteed. Luckily captains Kyoraku and Ukitake got there before they could finish him off. If only they caught them before they slipped into the senkaimon." Said Yamada while mentally hitting himself on the head for digressing a little bit. He needs to wrap this up and attend patients, not making small talk with a visitor that constantly hounds on him whenever he passes by.

"I see, but do you know when he will exit extensive care?"

"It depends on the injuries."

"So what is the average with injuries like this?"

Yamada refrained himself from signing out loud.

"Days at times. But again captain Ginrei has Unohana, so he will be up and running in no time."

"That good to hear." Said Sojun as he placed a hand over his chest.

"I am sorry to cut this conversation short, but I need to meet another patient. So please excuse me." Said Yamada as he immediately walked away from Sojun to finally be at peace. The kuchiki noble stood at the same spot, thinking about tomorrow while being numb to the surrounding noise...

* * *

"I told you I need no help. If anything I need to meet Maki Ichinose to _discipline_ him" Said Kenpachi Kiganjo as he sat up from his bed. It was humiliating for the captain to be in the fourth division, especially when he was advised to come in when he had little to no injuries. All he wanted to do was pursue Urahara, kill him, and beat the ever living shit out of Maki for not only disobeying his orders, but for failure and attacking his own men. It was unacceptable.

And to make matters worse, he was saved from his binding when shithead Shunsui and sickly Jushiro arrived minutes after the traitors went inside of the senkaimon. Jushiro broke his seal, but the senkaimon closed just before he could go in, which meant they made it through into the human world. Now it will be a bitch to get to them, if not outright impossible. Kenpachi had to refrain himself from going on a killing spree as the backup forces wounded up the injured into the very division he was stuck in. It was beyond infuriating.

"I'm sorry captain but I cannot allow you to leave this room due to clearance issues. Please just wait a little bit longer." Said Isane Kotetsu, 3rd seat of the fourth division. And to be frank, she rather be anywhere else than being with the rough looking captain that had a sweet tooth for violence and bloodshed.

"You know what? Fuck this." Said Kenpachi as he stood up fully and began to march to the door. To his annoyance Isane got in front of him.

"I am sorry but I cannot let you pass. At least not yet. It is from the orders of Captain Unohana herself."

"Well tell the bitch that she can go fuck herself because I am leaving. Now move."

Nerved but remaining resolved, Isane did not budge. Highly irritated, Kenpachi lifted his hand to smack her, and became delighted at the horrified expression her face gave.

"Hit her and I will make sure your stay here will end with you in the morgue with a toe tag attached. Understood?" Said a voice behind the closed door. It then opened to reveal Unohana herself, who closed the door behind herself to keep people from the hallways looking in.

"Pff, you do not scare me woman. Unlike my predecessors or most of my men, I am not afraid of you." Said Kenpachi as he saw Isane step away to the side. To the 3rd seat, she could feel the murderous intent from the two captains and it terrified her.

"Well Kenpachi, if you know my history, then you will know not to trifle with me. After all I made that position for you, though I am disappointed on how it came about." Said Unohana with a icy tone in her voice.

"Heh, I know your history Unohana, **the first Kenpachi to ever live**. But unlike the other eight, you decided to leave your post to become the captain of this weak ass division while leaving your post for your lieutenant, the future second kenpachi. Darn shame you created the rule of killing the successor to become the new Kenpachi, yet has failed to live by your own codes."

"Yes but my lieutenant at that time would have buried you in a second. Matter of fact all of the kenpachi's would have destroyed you, especially the seventh and eighth, Kuruyashiki and Azashiro respectively. Besides me, they were the strongest title holders ever. Too bad on what happened to them, otherwise you would have never gotten to where you are at _Gosuke_."

"What did you say bitch." Said Kenpachi as he got right in front of Unohana's face. Unohana struggled from twitching upon smelling his bad breath, or worse breaking his jaw with a powerful blow.

"Don't like the fact that I called you by your original name. The title of Kenpachi weeps with you holding the name, with only the ninth Kenpachi, the one you killed, being just as pathetic. Despite the ninth being the lieutenant of Azashiro and knowing bankai, he was not all that, which was proven when you took him out. I guess trash can only be outclassed by bigger trash." Shrugged Unohana while never breaking eye contact with her _successor_.

"If you wanna go, then just say it. I'll gladly tap that ass into submission." Said Kenpachi as his adrenaline was pumping at full volume. His outline slowly began to glow with his red reiatsu leaking out.

"No I rather not, and you can leave now since arrangements has been finalized." Said Unohana as she turned around at the fuming giant. "But permission to see your subordinates has been denied. So go home."

"No, I refuse to do that and-"

Isane failed to see it since she was at the side of the door, but she saw Kenpachi's face fell into stunned shock when he saw Unohana turn around. Whether it was from a facial expression or something else, she would never know.

"Now leave." Ordered Unohana. Kenpachi, now covered in sweat with his fists balled, quickly left the premises to relax at his own barracks.

"What did you do Captain?" Asked Isane as she peaked out from the side of the door.

"It does not concern you. But Isane, I need you to assist 4th seat Yasochika Lemura in helping out Maki. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes I'll jump on it." Said Isane as she quickly sprinted out of the room into her destination area, thus forsaking a answer for her own question.

Unohana merely watched her third in command leave before calming herself down from the ordeal.

After all it isn't like _Yachiru_ comes out very often now a days.

* * *

"Mr. Sojun Kuchiki, may you please come this way." Said Retsu Unohana with a neutral face bearing a ghost smile.

"Yes captain Unohana."

Getting up from his seat next to dozens of other visitors, he walked besides her while both of them dodged frantic nurses and angry patients. Now in the emergency room wing, they opened a door along the hallway.

"Father." Said Sojun as he approached his bedridden dad, covered in bandages and bruises. It was hard for Sojun not to hug his father out of both pride and to not unintentionally injure him more.

"I am okay Sojun, just a little bit sore in my old age."

"Heh, I am surprised you can even get sore. You always were a tank after all." Said Sojun as he fought back tears from breaking through. A small silence filled the room with only the beeping of the heart monitor sounding off. Unohana made sure to just observe while being out of the hearing range.

"Father, how long have you been conscious?"

"Only for a hour now. When Unohana became notified of it, she went and got you. I heard you been here for hours. You should be at the division barracks, not here wasting your time and energy on me." Said Ginrei as a cough escaped his lips.

"But father, I was so worried about you that I couldn't help it. Even Byakuya knows what has happened to you, and is worried sick." Said Sojun as he gently grabbed his fathers hand. Ginrei immediately pulled it away, much to Sojun's dismay.

"Sojun, leave and perform your duties as the lieutenant of the sixth division. That is all I have to say." Said Ginrei as he turned his head away to look out of the nearby open window, full of sunlight and warmth.

Traits he lacked within his sore heart.

Disheartened, Sojun stood up, made a quick bow, and wordlessly went to the door where Unohana stood. Hearing the door closed from behind, Ginrei struggled to withhold the tears that threatened to seep off from his eyes. Tears he has never shed in many years. God he felt like a failure, and lamented his poor health at the moment.

As the leader of both the kuchiki and sixth division, he has failed them. Failed Sojun, Byakuya, and all of his soldiers at his command. When the nurses finally noticed he was awake, he asked one to get Unohana for him and to see if he had any visitors. He did not want to face his family yet, and became scared when Sojun was here to see him in such a pitiful state. As both a father and captain, he should always remain pose and strong, never weak and frail he is now. The humiliation was unbearable.

Clutching the covers over his body, Ginrei continued to stare out of the window mindlessly until sleep once again claimed him. And when the wind blew through the window, his tattered and bloody scarf danced in the breeze, stationed on a nearby desk ready to be worn once again...

* * *

"Will you be okay Lieutenant Sojun?" Asked Unohana as both she and him were outside of the hospital.

"I'll be okay Captain Unohana. I just need to be strong is all."

Unohana smiled, though it went unseen by Sojun since he was in front of her looking away.

"I understand. Just be careful." Said Unohana as she walked back in. Alone in the great courtyard in front of the hospital, Sojun took a big whiff of air as a light breeze flew by. Believing he sensed his fathers distress, Sojun looked at the window his father had at the upper levels. And to his shock, he swore he saw his fathers scarf's tail going through it, but quickly chalked it up as his imagination playing tricks on him.

Clenching his fist to his chest, his heartbeat increased and vowed to be the best lieutenant for both himself, his men, his father, and especially for Byakuya. Now it was time to be strong, not weak. After all how could his late wife and mother ever forgive him if he didn't stand strong and firm now.

Regaining his resolve, Sojun left to be the man his father entrusted him to be.

* * *

 _Seventh Division Barracks_

"I still cannot believe he is gone." Said Sajin Komamura, the 3rd seat of squad 7. Komamura was in his captains room alone along with the lieutenant, Jin'emon Kotsubaki.

Komamura is somewhat of an anomaly compared to most shinigami. For starters he is the largest by far, only surpassed by the four gate guardians. Secondly, he constantly wore a face helmet to hide his features at all times. This extended to all other bodily features too. Thirdly, his true origins in rukongai remain unknown besides a few select such as Yamamoto and Central 46.

"Neither can I." Said Kotsubaki, who stared at the wall that displayed their divisions flag in full glory. Love Aikawa was a great captain, and with him being gone their entire world just got a little bit darker. These are some sad times indeed for Soul Society.

"What should we do now Lieutenant Kotsubaki?"

"Simple. We endure until we get another captain rolling in."

"But there is no one more qualified for being captain than you lieute-"

"I told you before that you can just call me Kotsubaki." Interrupted Jin'emon that silenced Komamura.

"Apologies lieu...Kotsubaki." Said Sajin while correcting himself. "But Kotsubaki, you can easily become the next captain. To my understanding you are very close to achieving bankai, and with your vast experience on the force, you can maintain this division."

Kotsubaki readlined his sunglasses as he continued to stare at the divisions flag.

"Perhaps, but I have been a shinigami for nearly 400 years. I have seen alot of messed up things in my youth. Hollows devouring shinigami, shinigami murdering rukon citizens, and bad politics running amok. And I always wasn't the individual that you see today either."

Kotsubaki turned around to look at Komamura right in his eyes.

"Upon passing the shino academy, I immediately joined the 11th division underneath the fifth Kenpachi just for the sake of fighting and killing. I was ruthless back then, and made my way into becoming the fourth seat of said squad. I did whatever I wanted, which included getting drunk and sleeping with the best women around. But that _one night_ changed everything."

"What was it Kotsubaki?" Asked Komamura with Kotsubaki's features becoming slightly harder.

"One day me and several members of my squad were assigned to kill a lone hollow in south rukon, district 74. But to our shock, this hollow was very powerful and quickly realized that it was a menos."

"What kind of menos?" Asked Komamura as sweat licked his hidden fur.

"The second strongest kind. A adjuchas." Kotsubaki then placed a finger over his left eyes scar.

"My entire squad was killed. Being the strongest out of everyone, I was able to survive and fought to the best of my ability. But my zanjutsu, kido, shunpo, hakuda, and my shikai were not enough to stop that monster. And when he fired a cero, I lost my eye. To this day I cannot see anything out of it. Nothing more than a scar filled with cartilage and stitches." Kotsubaki withdrew his finger away from said eye.

"But to my great fortune, Captain Kenpachi arrived and killed said menos with bankai, but was badly wounded from the fight. A escort team came and transported both me and captain to the fourth division to get treated. Unable to save my eye, I was left bitter and depressed that my life was basically over. And the fact I had to rely on my own captain to save me made me feel inadequate and a burden. I was a hot mess."

Kotsubaki slowly tightened his fists, something Komamura took note of.

"To make matters worse, a young shinigami with remarkable talent confronted Kenpachi the moment he left the hospital. But not one to back away, Kenpachi accepted and ultimately lost his life. Guilt washed over me that I was responsible for his death, and I became afraid to even wield my zanpakuto anymore. The sixth Kenpachi took notice of this and stripped me of my rank and transferred me into the seventh division. I was a disgrace."

"But it not your fault at what happened to your captain. That could have happened to anyone Kotsubaki."

"Yes but at the end of the day it still happened to me. And it took me a long time to get over that." Kotsubaki then turned around to gaze at the divisions flag once more.

"But Captain Aikawa was passionate about duty and his men. He led by example, and always fought to better us as a whole. And despite my past and injury, he instilled a sense of hope within me. He said that I had potential to be something great, and I believed in his words. And slowly I grew out of my funk and began to train harder than I ever had, thus earning me the position you see before you. I even married and had a son, who is in the academy as we speak. In a way, this injury was a blessing in disguise. If it never happened, I would have never made it this far. There is no question about that."

Kotsubaki cleared his throat to continue on.

"But I always wanted to just serve under captain Love Aikawa. Nothing else. I even underwent bankai training just to prove myself even further. I have about another two years of training until I achieve it." Said Kotsubaki.

"Then become the new captain."

"I won't Komamura."

"But why?"

"Because I can never compare to captain Aikawa. He is forever superior to me, and during his greatest moments of peril, I wasn't there to save him. I failed him just like how I failed my original captain. Now he is labeled as a hollow according to central 46, and I do not even know if he is still alive. This will forever be on my conscious."

"Please don't do that to yourself. Great men such as you shouldn't hurt yourself over problems that you cannot control."

"Hmm, maybe your right." Said Kotsubaki as he made a hollow chuckle. "But at any cost, I am just too old for this gig anymore. Once I achieve bankai, I plan to retire and look forward to the future. It is time to move on."

"But..who will lead us." Said Komamura as he became alarmed.

"You."

"What? Me?"

"Besides me, you are the only one who is undergoing bankai training. I realized this a couple of years ago the moment you became our 3rd seat. You probably are already at my level, if not stronger than me. You will become a fine captain."

"I...don't know. I do not think I compare to you or captain Aikawa. I can never fill up either shoes."

"Then let me throw back your own words to you. I think you are being too hard on yourself. And just like how captain Aikawa saw potential in me, I see potential in you. To this day you always do the right thing, and I never see or sense any malicious activity from you. You are the embodiment of the spirit of this division. Despite the fact I never saw your face or know anything about your background, I can tell you are a good soul."

"Th..thank you Kotsubaki for such words." Said Komamura as he became highly moved. Besides Yamamoto or Tosen, Komamura never believed that anyone had faith in him. Captain Aikawa was good to him, but he never guessed that anyone else shared those views about him.

"No. Thank you Komamura. I can tell you will do many great things in the foreseeable future. I will help you to attain bankai, and put in the good word for your recommendation. It the least I can do for you."

"I appreciate everything Kotsubaki. I won't let you down. And it will be for captain Aikawa."

A small smile appeared on Kotsubaki's face as his sole eye lit up with a hopeful fire.

"Yes. For captain Aikawa."

Taking a small bow in front of Komamura, Kotsubaki left to rest in his own room, leaving Komamura all alone in the captains office.

A office Komamura vows to protect when he becomes captain himself...

* * *

 _Eleventh Division Barracks_

"Urahara, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Kuchiki will one day die for these humiliations. I am kenpachi Kiganjo, the strongest shinigami alive." Roared Kenpachi in his personal quarters. Upon arriving back, Kenpachi challenged many of his own subordinates and beat them into a pulp to help alleviate his anger.

But it only made him madder.

After all Maki will get severely disciplined once he is discharged, and will find himself back into the fourth division barracks for his weakness and disobedience. But man Kenpachi would do anything to kill Unohana for the brief level of fear he sensed from her.

 _Pure killing intent_.

The level was too intense even for him, and froze him up right on the spot. It was her eyes, which became devoid of anything but the hunger that lurks in a hungry crocodiles. How dare the bitch make him fold the way he did in that hospital. Unforgivable, and will exact his vengeance in due time.

Lighting up a cigar, he allowed the puff of smoke to swim in his mouth before expelling it out, believing it spelled "redrum" before it dissipated in the dark room...

* * *

 _Karakura Town_

"Ahh, finally awake now."

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere cool and danky Love."

Despite feeling stiff as a board, Love Aikawa, captain of squad 7, slowly opened his eyes to see Shinji Hirako hovering over him. Shinji was making his iconic grin from ear to ear.

"With you awake, that means three of us are now officially up, which includes me of course."

"Shit my head hurts. What the heck is going on."

"I'll explain everything to you. As you can see around you, we have been in quite a bind." Said Shinji as he watched Love become startled upon seeing five unconscious shinigami next to him. Realizing he was in what appears to be a basement, he saw Hiyori sitting in the corner sniffling with her captain, Urahara, asleep in another corner. And another dude and a cat was next to him.

"I am glad you are already sitting down, because what I am about to say will knock you off your feet." Said Shinji as his face became serious.

A face that Love recognizes that he really was in some deep shit now.

* * *

 _Soul Society - Third Division Barracks_

"I cannot believe all of the bullshit that has happened to us. I swear I am going to beat up somebody very soon if this keeps up any longer." Said Chikane Iba.

Chikane Iba, the lieutenant of squad 3, was alone in her personal quarters with her son, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Despite being rather up there in age, she was killing jars of sake left and right in her depression.

"Mother, you need to relax. This isn't going to do us no good." Said Tetsuzaemon Iba, who was feeling nervous being around her. He _knows_ how out of hand she gets when drunk out of her mind.

"Pff, I do not need your advice son because you know why?"

"Why mom?"

"Because I outrank you, am older, and I am your mother. I do whatever I want, when I want, and most importantly **how** I want to. Is that understood?" Said Chikane as she took a big gulp of some delicious grape sake. Tetsuzaemon shivered upon seeing the liquid rolling down her chin as she slightly moaned from the deliciousness of the alcoholic beverage.

"But this will do you no good mother. I know you are pissed for being stationed in the seireitei when all of the crap was going down, but if Captain Rose was-"

 _ **Smack!**_

Unable to see it coming, Tetsuzaemon was slapped by his own mother that sent him falling out of his chair. How his mother, super drunk and in her nightclothes practically rolling in her bed had the speed to hit him was a utter mystery to him.

"Do not insinuate that I care about Rose. He was a total wimp, and I ran this division before he came in it about 12 years ago all by myself when the previous captain retired. In fact, I am glad he is gone since he was pitiful." Roared Chikane as her cheeks blushed from her heightened blood pressure.

'Now I understand why dad left mom and always referred to her as 'the witch.' Who can live with her.' Thought Tetsuzaemon as he wordlessly got back in his seat and readjusted his sunglasses that fell off from his face.

"Did you heard anything I just said?" Asked Chikane in a condescending tone.

"Yes I heard." Lied Tetsuzaemon.

"Good. Now when are you going to advanced in the ranks son? You have been a non-seated officer for far too long for my tastes. Are you planning to just be a no-name shinigami who wants to just fight and die in the eleventh division, hmm? If so, then you are no son of mine."

"It takes time mom. I am trying my best." Pleaded Tetsuzaemon.

"Your best huh. Well to my understanding you have graduated the academy among the top of your class with above average in all four fields of combat. You then joined the eleventh division to prove yourself that you are better than most, yet after all of these years you are still in the same spot. Now I told you to join the third division since you will shine more quickly, not a squad full of diseased dicks that refuse to take baths. And look where it has gotten you. You are a waste of talent."

"Is this why you called me here?"

"For what?'

"To humiliate and trivialize my decisions? To make me feel inadequate and like a fool?"

Chikane, for the first time in her drunken state, looked at her son intently and noticed his hardened features with his fists curling up in his lap.

Reactions she wanted to materialize before her.

"Your damn right."

Chikane felt a small amount of reiatsu beginning to leak out of her son.

"All of this time you were in rukongai doing absolutely nothing but fiddling with your thumb. If you became a seated officer you might have done something more substantial with your talents, yet your lack of drive pisses me off. I should beat you just like when you were a ki-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The voice of Tetsuzaemon was so loud that it completely silenced his mother, which even made her gulp for a split second. Despite being his mother, enough was enough.

"I did not come here to be demonized by you mom. I am a man now, and I have the right to do what I wan to do. My goal in life is to become the eleventh Kenpachi of squad 11, but it will take me many years to achieve this feat. And I do not need your pitiful remarks in holding me back. I will ascend beyond you so that I can never be subjugated by your ways EVER AGAIN."

Passions were so strong in Tetsuzaemon that he slammed his fist on a nearby counter, thus shattering it into a million pieces.

"I hope you know who you are talking too." Sternly said Chikane as she stood up intimidatingly.

"Yes I do know _mother_." Said Tetsuzaemon as he also stood up. Both were now leaking out their reiatsu's, thus causing the air to become chilly and heavy with tension.

"So is this the respects I get after raising you? Birthing you? Succumbing to every single one of your pitiful needs as a child."

"As far as I remember, you were never there at home. And when you did show up, you always hounded on me and father for whatever reason."

"Your just like your dad then. A spineless fool who has no balls. I am surprised I allowed such a man into my life in the first place."

"Have you ever thought was **maybe** you are weak too."

Despite being on full alert and his mother being supremely drunk, Tetsuzaemon failed to block a brutal punch in his stomach. Gagging, he flew a few feet away until he crashed into the wall, bleeding and in pain. Despite all of his training, he was still inferior to his mother, even though she is much older now.

"No son, **that** is real strength." Said Chikane as she walked up to her son and lifted him up by the neck. Tetsuzaemon refrained himself from sobbing, though barely.

"Did you really think that a low level could defeat a seasoned lieutenant? If so, then you have failed me as my son. I am almost embarrassed that you came out of me. And to think that I labored all of those hours to bring you into this world, not including the fact I held you for nine whole fucking months. I was on maternal leave just for you. Yet after all of that and giving you everything, you rather get drunk in a squad full of goons than prosper and make a real name for yourself. Do you really want to be your father?"

"That isn't...fair." Tears were now streaming down the face of Tetsuzaemon. Tears that pissed off Chikane even more.

"Oh it is fair son. Have your forgotten that when your father left me, he died not to long ago in some worthless mission in the same division you are in right now?"

"No."

"Then why are you playing these worthless games son? Becoming Kenpachi is a dream next to impossible. You will simply die followed by your corpse being thrown away to the wayside while never being mentioned ever again. I refuse to allow that to happen after I put so much goddamn time in raising you. Do you hear me!" To emphasize her last statement, Chikane slapped Tetsuzaemon with her free hand, thus causing his sunglasses to fly off of his face and shatter on a nearby wall. But deep within her drunken mind, she was highly upset to see her son in such a pitiful state. But sometimes tough love needs to be administered to get the message across. No son of her will die as a nobody.

Tetsuzaemon however was broken and shattered like the wall behind him. No matter what he does or how hard he tries, he is always ridiculed by his mother without any way of surpassing her. What good was life if he could never be his own man. At this moment, he was tired of fighting.

"If I am such a burden to you, then kill me. I'm done fighting for a mother who will never acknowledges or loves me. Go ahead, do it."

Chikane's eyes widened for a brief moment before returning back to normal. She then let go of her son's neck, letting him free fall to the floor and seeing him gagging for oxygen while rolling his back to the wall.

"Get out." Said Chikane as she turned her back on her sole son. Without hesitating he immediately left without saying a word, though he slammed the door so hard that the hinges broke.

"Tch, you really are helpless without me. Aren't you Tetsuzaemon."

Chikane then simply goes back to her bed to pour herself another glass of sake. But to her dismay, tears were falling down her face. Was it due to shame? Guilt? Or even from a emotion she cannot readily identify? Whatever it was, she was feeling beyond sad. After all she _did_ care about Rose, even if it was only a little bit. Him being gone has made her life a little bit more gloomy. The reason she called in her son this evening was to instill in him the desire to advance. Guess she wasn't doing it right, despite it feeling right at the moment.

With a thousand thoughts racing through her mind as the impression of violin strings were pulling her heart, she took another sip...

* * *

 _Karakura Town_

"Hey, Rose is waking up."

"Good. Lets get him to sit up."

Love and Shinji walked over to their fellow captain and pulled up the sleepy shinigami. Head throbbing severely, Rose was now sitting down Indian style as he wiped the crust away from his eyes.

"How are you feeling fool." Said Love as he watched his friend readjust himself.

"I feel like that someone hit me with a freight train. And I-"

Rose suddenly leaned forward and puked, with some of the backlash hitting Love's shoes.

"You motherfucker. I should pick you up by your hair like a turnip and slam you."

"Gah...ha..ha..sorry." Wheezed Rose while wiping away the mucus from his mouth with his arms sleeve.

"Heh, glad to see some things are turning back to normal." Said Shinji.

"If you call this normal, I guess you might be suffering from brain damage from Hiyori's attacks." Said Love as he wiped away the material off from his shoes with a nearby but old and dirty towel.

"What did you say you afro punk-"

 _ **Smack!**_

A rock slammed right into Shinji's face, which busted his nose and briefly made his eyes roll back.

"Shut up baldie for once. You are so goddamn loud, you know." Said Hiyori who was still in her little corner.

"Why you little bitch. After all I have done for you, you do this to me." Said Shinji as he tried to wipe away the blood from his nostrils.

"Your goddamn right! Here I am trying to reflect and think, but it is impossible when you are constantly dicking around. Keep it up and I will bury you here in this basement."

"Hey Hiyori, look at this." Shinji lifted up his middle finger at her, which ignited a fuse inside of the young woman.

"Okay that is it. Play time is over you-"

 _ **Bam!**_

"Ow ow ow. What was that for Love." Said Hiyori as she massaged her aching head from Love's punch.

"Keep quiet Hiyori. Your antics are not appropriate at the moment."

"Hmm, hypocrite." Muttered Hiyori as she stuck her tongue out at the back turned afro shinigami.

"Hey Rose, are you fully awake yet?"

"Yeah for the most part."

"Do you remember anything from the last 72 hours?"

Rose's face grew a little bit more firm upon thinking.

"Yeah, I remember some things. But I still feel...off."

"That is because we got fucked by Aizen." Said Shinji, rejoining the conversation.

"Aizen as in your lieutenant?" Asked Rose.

"Exactly. We all should already be dead if things worked out his way, but thanks to those three over there, we are saved." Shinji pointed at Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi, which shocked Rose since a "cat" is among his saviors. Maybe his head wasn't that much clearer. After all Mashiro did kicked him pretty damn hard.

"How did all of this happen. Last thing I remember was fighting against Kensei, but then everything went black. And speaking of Kensei, where is he?"

"Looked to your right dimwit." Said Love while pointing his finger. Rose became alarmed to not only see Kensei, but Mashiro, Lisa, and the kido corps lieutenant, Hachigen.

"The hell is going on?"

"We will explain everything now. But I promise you it will piss you off Rose." Said Shinji as his face hardened and became serious.

Interested, Rose fixed his posture as both Love and Hiyori looked on to re-listen to their tragic fates once again.

"You have my attention..."

* * *

 _Soul Society - Eight Divisions Barracks_

Alone in his office, Shunsui Kyoraku popped himself a bottle of lemon sake and poured himself a glass. After all nothing was happening besides mourners and bullshit politics, so he might as well get drunk all by himself.

All by himself?

"God I miss you Lisa. I should have never sent you out."

Taking a mighty gulp, Shunsui burped before pouring himself another cup. What will he do now without a lieutenant to help keep himself in check? How will he tell Lisa's family that she is now gone? What about little Nanao-chan and her book readings? So many questions yet no answers on sight.

Feeling even more depressed, Kyoraku finished his second cup before making himself a third. Looking at his own hazy reflection in the glass, his mind started to feel foggy from the alcoholic content.

Good. After all nothing else can make his mind escape from reality better than a good ol' cup of sake.

"Pff, and you would think I would be used to this by now. Seeing the devastation Soul Society went through 900 years ago, my big brothers death, and his wife would have made me used to this. But I guess you can never become used to this shit." Said Shunsui after finishing talking to himself. He then poured himself a fourth cup.

"I wish Ukitake-san was here. He always helps in these situations. If only the late Kenpachi Kuruyashiki-san was still here." Said Shunsui as he made a toast to his deceased friend

Over 150 years ago his friend, Kuruyashiki, was killed by Soya Azashiro for the title of Kenpachi, which made Shunsui feel guilty for his death. While unproven, but due to him and the members of squad 11 being there on that battlefield most likely prevented Kuruyashiki from going all out.

And by that he means bankai, the only one Central 46 has ever forbid to ever be released at any costs.

His bankai, **Gagaku Kairou** , was so powerful that it can only be used every six months. Despite never seeing it, Kuruyashiki told him that basically it allows him to summon a giant white jaw that can devour everything several times the size of seireitei, which can effectively destroy the government of soul society. How he even attained or trained his bankai is a mystery to Shunsui, but Kuruyashiki told him that his talents were so good that he even received a offer from the Royal Guards, but declined because he would find it a nuisance.

And it is believable.

Kuruyashiki was easily among the strongest captains of his generation, and is one of the few captains ever to kill a vasto lorde class menos in single man combat. Most likely if he was never there, Azashiro would have been killed instead and his friend would still be here. But due to his attendance, he is now dead with his killer and successor, Azashiro, now being locked away in Muken for suspicious misconduct. And he deserves it for killing Kuruyashiki, the best kenpachi to ever live in his eyes. And to make matters worse, that bastard Kiganjo now held the title of Kenpachi. A true piece of work for all of the wrong reasons.

"Everyone I ever know and love eventually dies when around me. I am no good to anyone."

Hitting rock bottom, Shunsui poured himself another glass while reminiscing the darkest times in his life, with both Lisa and Ukitake constantly appearing to help him out within his mind.

* * *

 _Thirteenth Divisions Barracks_

"Glad you came to join me Kaien." Said Ukitake. Both he and Kaien were sitting on the deck outside of his office where the divisions garden was in full view.

"I'm surprised I even made it. With everything being so chaotic, having free time is a rare luxury nowadays." Said Kaien as he took a big breathe of fresh air.

"Hehe."

"What so funny captain?"

"Remember nine years ago at this very spot I asked you to become my lieutenant?"

"Huh, yeah I do."

"You were so adamant of not becoming my second hand man, believing it wasn't for you. But five years later you finally accepted my offer and you appear happier than ever." Said Ukitake that made Kaien think.

"Well once I understood the benefits, it would be a nice gig for me after all. Besides times like these, it was a wise decision on my part."

Jushiro couldn't help but smile at the small revelation.

"By the way captain, I have been meaning to ask you this." Said Kaien as he fixed his posture to appear serious. The change in body language made Ukitake lose his smile.

"Do you really think that Urahara was that evil?"

"Why do you ask this?"

"Well captain, I only met him a few times here and there, but he just doesn't seem like the type to commit such evils."

"I can see where you are coming from, but all of the evidence points that he was such a man lamentably. When me and Kyoraku-san arrived at the senkaimon tower, everyone was defeated, including captain Kuchiki. But interestingly no one was killed, which makes it odd that someone who is willing to conduct such experiments wouldn't kill anyone in trying to stop him."

"What is your heart telling you captain?"

Ukitake took a moment to think about the question deeply.

"Personally, I think there is more to this story than what is being said. Despite the laws Urahara and surprisingly Yoruichi has broken, they never appeared like the villainous types. And no one was killed besides 3rd seat Daisuke Araki from the kido corps. But his death is unknown, though people in S.R.D.I. suspect that he got captured by the koryu since his reiatsu was released in a way that suggested he used shikai. And Kenpachi or Ichinose was never killed either despite either being restrained or knocked out. And most people will jump at the chance to kill a kenpachi. The bragging rights is too good to pass up on some."

"I feel the same way. I just have this gut feeling that something is not right."

"Perhaps that is your stomach messed up again Kaien." Joked Ukitake to add a little levity in the tone of the conversation.

"Haha, very funny captain. But all funny business aside, what do you think will happen next?"

Ukitake looked up at the sky to view the clouds before looking right back into the eyes of his lieutenant.

"Activity will be held in the human world to find them until Central 46 gives up on the hunt. Life slowly returns to normal, though changes will be made. Now what are these changes I have no idea about."

"Hmm, go figure right."

"Yeah, go figure."

* * *

 _Karakura Town_

"Shit my head hurts badly." Moaned a tired, female voice.

"Well, well, the lovely Lisa is awake. Glad to finally see a pretty face for a change." Said Love as Hiyori fumed in the background for not being viewed in the same light as Lisa.

"Where am I?"

"In a shithole basement located in the human world." Said Shinji with Rose standing right behind him.

"Lovely." Moaned Lisa.

"That my name" said Love with a big grin on his face.

"Your joke sucked" said Hiyori with a sour expression on her face.

"Little girls should be quiet."

"Make me you toiler bowl cleaner head."

"The hell you said to me jit."

"You heard me."

"Hiyori...just shit up." Said Shinji.

"Of course leave it to baldie to intervene."

"I'm not bald you dumbass."

"Guys this isn't the time for-"  
 _ **  
Smack!**_

"Shut up Rose." Said Hiyori with her arm still outstretched from throwing a rock at Rose's face. Lisa facepalmed herself at the ridiculous show before her.

"That is enough." Said a male voice. Everyone became shocked and looked around the room to find nothing.

"I'm down here." Said the voice.

"Holy shit, is that a cat...talking to us." Said Lisa with a dumbfounded face.

"It most certainly is. After all it not like you hit your head too hard or took some hard drugs last night." Said a amused Yoruichi.

"Yo this is trippy. How did this came to be." Asked Lisa.

"Here the kicker. She is Yoruichi Shihoin." Said Shinji with a cool smile on his face.

"That a she? And that is Yoruichi, as in captain Yoruichi?"

"Most definitely. For verification, there is my clothes and zanpakuto in that corner." Said Yoruichi as she began to stretch and scratch her ears.

'Shit so that _really_ is Yoruichi. Life just gets stranger by the second.' Thought Rose as his doubts about Yoruichi washing away.

"How and when could you do this? It so bizarre and cool at the same time." Said Lisa.

"Now, now, that is classified information there young lady. But I will say that I am able to do this for a number of years with only a handful knowing about this."

"That awesome. Hey if enough time passes by will you become a bakeneko, and if you walk in front of someone can you give them bad luck?"

"Ha, you read too much little girl." Said Yoruichi while refraining herself from facepalming.

"I am just curious. That all, really. It not like you come across someone who can shapeshift into a actual cat. I have so many questions now it is not even funny."

"Maybe some other time Lisa. But right now we have more important business than my powers."

Lisa, feeling the shift in the mood, hardened her features.

"How much do you remember?" Asked Yoruichi.

"I remember Kensei losing to the big kido dude, but darkness suddenly overtook me. I do not remember after that."

"Excellent. Then that means we will have to fill in the blanks for you." Said Yoruichi as she hopped on the top of a dusty bookshelf to look down on everyone awake.

"This is what happened..."

* * *

 _Soul Society - Twelfth Division Barracks_

"As of this moment gentlemen, I shall act as the substitute captain of this division, though I am still officially only the 3rd seat. But I hereby promote myself from Vice-Present of the S.R.D.I. to the official 2nd President of this company." Now any questions?"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the the highest seat holder in the entire division, was in the main barracks with every single member sitting before him. Over two hundred shinigami wore faces of either worry or fear. Worry that their division will never recover after losing both their captain and lieutenant. But the fear was conjured for having a lunatic such as Mayuri running the show now.

Mayuri, a former resident of the Nest of Maggots. A terrorist devoid of love, but filled with obsession and craziness.

"This is ridiculous. Who gave you the right to hold all of the power our captain created for us." Shouted a low-level shinigami. Many members nodded their head in approval, though Mayuri's face grew a wide smile.

"Who do you think? Kisuke Urahara himself gave me this luxury. I even have the paper work to prove it."

"Yeah, well, those paper works mean jack shit now that the captain is gone. Before he could control you. But now that he is gone, we, as in everyone in this division, refuses to bow down to a monster such as you. We know your history."

Groups of shinigami openly cheered for the individual, since they shared his insight. However not everyone cheered, which included the likes of Hiyosu, Kuna, Akon, and Oko Yushima, believers in Mayuri.

"My, my, such insubordination. In my division, which is now officially mine starting today, such disregard for the master will end with death. I have no tolerance for mutiny." Said Mayuri as his gold eyes narrowed before the individual.

"You are not our captain, nor has either Central 46 or Head-Captain Yamamto gave you the right to rule over us. Besides as far as I am concerned, you aren't even strong enough to be the 3rd seat."

"What is your name soldier?"

"Pff, my name is Shinobu Takamura."

"And how long were you in this division?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just answer it Shinobu."

"I've been here for over 50 years, serving underneath both captain Kirio Hikifune and Kisuke Urahara."

"I see now. So you've been here underneath the jurisdiction of two captains in the same company, yet has never risen up to even the seat of 20. Must be hard for someone of weak ambition and power to see someone become the third strongest seat holder in a single day, let alone hold it for nearly a decade." Said Mayuri with a sarcastic tone laced in his voice. He was delighted to see Shinobu becoming madder by the second.

"Mayuri, I challenge you to a duel to the death. If I win, I shall become the new third seat and erase your foul legacy forevermore."

"Hehe, and if I win, this division is mine unless the top bureaucrats present either a captain or lieutenant into this division. But if everything goes according to plan, within a few months, **I** will be the new lieutenant."

Tension was so thick in the air that it could be tasted.

"The duel shall commence in 30 minutes. Everyone, please go out into the garden and wait for the time lapse. But I do want to present another term, one that will benefit you Shinobu." Said Mayuri with his grin widening with malice.

"What is it scum?"

"Anybody who wishes to assist Shinobu may help him, but know that failure to protect yourself will end with death. That is all."

Shinobu couldn't help but smile.

"Tch, as you wish Mayuri." Said Shinobu.

Retaining his smile, Mayuri watched the masses leave to find a good spot to watch in the garden. Alone with Shinobu, Mayuri stared into his onyx eyes before he too left. Now truly alone, Mayuri walked straight into his room for two things.

And those are normal shikakusho clothing instead of lab cloths. And the other was to get Ashisogi Jizo, his zanpakuto...

* * *

"Where are you Mayuri? Your time of reckoning has come." Shouted Shinobu as he was surrounded by four shinigami who held the seats of 17th, 9th, 5th, and 4th. All of the spectators were looking around to find Mayuri since it was time.

"Ohh hush, I am already here." Said a familiar but terrifying voice.

Turning to his right, Shinobu saw a outline of a tree flake away to slowly reveal the silhouette of a man. But when the wind blew, the distortion revealed itself to be Mayuri Kurotsuchi, wearing normal shikakusho clothing. His zanpakuto was fastened right in front of him, a uncommon holding place.

"How long have you been here, and was that kido to hide yourself?" Asked Shinobu while touching the hilt of his zanpakuto.

Mayuri smiled in a creepy fashion.

"My, you are full of questions aren't you. If you must know that ability was not kido, but a technique I manufactured for myself in the S.R.D.I. I call it **Nisehada** , aka false skin, one of my favorites. But I have plenty more than that to share with." Said Mayuri as he saw a slow rain cloud forming in the distance. Explains why the wind was slowly picking up.

The perfect backdrop for a execution.

"Enough talk, prepare yourself Mayuri." Said Taka Minamuchi, the 5th seat that has sided with Shinobu.

"Ahh yes, Taka. I am surprised that you decided to kill me after all I have done to you. It pains me that I have to break you apart when I always healed you after your missions." Said Mayuri with fake sympathy.

"Yeah, but you also used me for your sick experiments too when Urahara wasn't around. Always playing with my head, and trying to exploit the mysteries of fear. I can never forgive you for that. I lived through Hell underneath your care."

"Better then what you are about to do. Such a shame."

"I am going to-"

"That is enough." Shouted Kenbu Gogomachi, the 4th seat. "When I drop this stone, the duel begins."

"Ahh, Kenbu. I never did liked you, so being able to kill you off will make my division all the more glorious. This is my lucky day indeed hohoho."

"We'll see then snake."

Kenbu then dropped the stone, with everyone glued to the falling object. When it finally impacted the hard soil underneath, Mayuri quickly pulled out a remote controller and pressed a button.

 _ **Boom!**_

Body parts flew everywhere as screams echoed all across the garden. To Mayuri's delight, Taka Minamuchi, exploded into a thousand pieces that outright killed him, including both the 17th and 9th seats from proximity. Both Shinobu and Kenbu were badly wounded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a bunch of idiots. Seriously, you guys make this too easy for me." Said Mayuri in a fit of sadistic glee.

"What...happened" wheezed Shinobu as he slowly got up. But to his extreme dismay, Mayuri used shunpo to stomp on his back, thus pinning him to the scorched earth below.

"Simple, I took out more than half of your rebellious group with a push of a button. And to think manipulating Taka for this one moment will be easier than breathing. Kisuke truly is below me in smarts indeed."

"How?"

"Tch, tch, you no longer have the luxury to ask me questions. But I will give you this tidbit. Taka was being used by me for brain manipulation research, and became my obedient slave as a result. So when you challenged me, I decided to give you a fake advantage by giving you numbers on the side. That way I could infiltrate your group and blow them away from the inside. He truly did lived up to my expectations." Said Mayuri with his smile containing unwarranted malice.

Mayuri from the corners of his eyes saw Kenbu standing up, smoldering from the explosion.

"Today truly is a blessed day indeed. I got rid of that bastard Urahara and that bitch Hiyori. Claimed both the 12th division and the S.R.D.I., and got to try out my **Nikubakudan** for the first time ever. Now it is time to try a few more inventions."

Mayuri extended his left arm at the staggering Kenbu.

" **Jabarakaina**."

Immediately his hand shot out like a cannon and grabbed Kenbu's neck like a grappling hook. Squeezing the life out of Kenbu, Mayuri licked his lips before using his free hand to draw out a **hidden kusarigama** from his ear. Swinging the scythe around, he threw it.

 _ **Slash!**_

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Kenbu as his eyes were gouged out from his head from the slash. Vision completely black and reddish, he fell to his knees when Mayuri let go of his gorged neck to regain his arm once again. Mayuri smiled even wider at the carnage before him, with the first signs of rain drops touching the area.

" **Rip, Ashisogi Jizo**."

Touching his zanpakuto and withdrawing it from its sheath, the sword transformed into a deformed trident with a baby's face serving as the guard. Poisonous vapor oozed out from the mouth.

"Now Shinobu, hold still now." Said Mayuri as he stabbed his back, thus effectively paralyzing the individual. Ripping the blade out of his spinal column in a painful fashion, Mayuri got off of Shinobu to walk towards Kenbu.

"It must be quite scary, isn't it? On a battlefield to the death with your entire eyesight shot to shit. I too will go insane from such a dilemma."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME." Shouted Kenbu while swinging his sword around. Mayuri easily dodged the strikes that gotten close to him.

"Hado number 1: Sho."

Invisible concussive forces left Mayuri's finger and impacted both of Kenbu's knees, shattering them upon impact. Crying out in pain, his wrist was stabbed by Ashisogi Jizo, thus making him drop his zanpakuto. All of the spectators were glued to the horror show before them.

"Want to know a fun fact Kenbu?"

The 4th seat remained quiet despite the occasional whimpering, which was music to Mayuri's ears.

"The day I graduated from the academy, I was at the top of my class in terms of kido and intelligence. My shunpo, hakudo, and zanjutsu were either average or below average, but I was seen as a prodigy despite hailing from the worst parts of rukongai. But do you know why I ended up in the Nest of Maggots, and was the only one in chains inside of a cell?"

Mayuri wiggled his zanpakuto's blade in Kenbu's wrist, thus facilitating a mighty cry.

"It is because deep down I am a sophisticated killer. The instinct of murder is within my nature."

Mayuri dug his sword even deeper into the wrist. At this point Kenbu's entire arm was a mixture of swollen red and blue veins spreading all over his epidermis.

"Before I was formally allowed to join this very division, shinigami detectives and agents uncovered loads of dead bodies in my room that I could properly dispose of yet. Terrified that some were even seated officers, the stealth force arrested me and placed me in that barren Hell for years to come. I even accepted that one day I would either die in that cell, get executed, or even ended up in the great underground prison chambers underneath the first division barracks for the rest of eternity. I had no future. But thanks to Kisuke Urahara, a man I both greatly respect and despise, I am now free to reign terror on this world once again. I will learn whatever I can to achieve this, and your blood will be the foundations to such a paradise. Happy traveling into Hell Kenbu."

"Please spare me Mayuri. I do not want to die!" Pleaded Kenbu as he choked on his saliva from the pain.

"Well, well, well. A enemy is asking for forgiveness in a battle to the death. Such a wonderful development indeed.

A creepy smile filled with sadism appeared on Mayuri's lips.

"I find it most fascinating on the primordial feeling you are experiencing right now. Tell me, are you afraid?"

"YES!"

Mayuri became pleased with the raw emotion in Kenbu's answer.

"Excellent. Now the aspect of _fear_ is something I find to be most powerful and tantalizing trait us living beings possess, with pain following suit. It changes us in a instant, and we will do anything to survive in the name of self preservation. Death is truly frightening and unknown, and we fear on what will happen to us despite already knowing about the cycle of transmigration. We rather flee, fight, beg, hide, or freeze up in a corner than face the horror and terror of non-existence for even a minute. Such a thought process can even turn into a phobia, which happened to poor ol' Taka Minamuchi after he was experimented on. Poor guy."

Mayuri licked his lips before continuing, though his smile became a depressed frown.

"Personally I think the scariest thing all organisms go through is actual child birth. Clawing your way out from your original safe haven can be quite traumatizing, especially when you slowly realize that you are now in hell. For the first time that blanket of warmth has disappeared and your fragile nerves are now trying to sustain themselves. The air, sounds, touches, and smells irritate you to the point you cry to sleep, alone in your small world in fetal position. And if you have no one to feed you, you are destined to die from either starvation, accident, or just plain old neglect. And that is where you realize that those nine months in the womb were the best moments of your life, and demonize the moment your amniotic sac ruptures when _mommy dearest_ goes into labor." Said Mayuri as his eyes briefly glazed over upon remembering the earliest days of his cursed existence. Days he absolutely loathes to remember about.

"So am I going to die?" Kenbu was quivering so badly that his voice was highly distorted. Whether it was from the poison or fear was a mystery to Mayuri.

"Probably not. I am satisfied with my victory over you, so you will be free within a few seconds."

The eyes of Kenbu lighted up with hope, and was elated to leave here alive in the end.

Mayuri gripped his zanpakuto even harder and slightly pulled it out, thus only leaving the tip inside of the wound. Kenbu's heart danced with joy for his imminent salvation, but the smile of Mayuri returned that betrayed his true instinct.

The instinct to kill.

" **Ashisogi Jizo, Kyodo San** "

At his command, a purple ooze of poison leaked out from the baby's mouth and slivered down the length of the middle blade. Upon reaching the entry wound, Kenbu cried out in great agony before his entire body began to shake. Croaking with foam forming at the mouth, Kenbu died within three seconds, thus rightfully earning the attack the title of terror magnitude number 3.

"Too easy." Said Mayuri as he ripped the blades tip out of Kenbu's wrist and flung both the poison and blood off. Not even feeling bad for the lie he told to Kenbu about his survival, Mayuri slowly began to approach Takamura. Shinobu was moaning in pain while trying to move his body. But to his great dismay, nothing was working.

"Trust me, without a antidote of my own design, you are basically a free booty snack for any of the gay members in this division. But I promise to not let such a fate to claim you." Mocked Mayuri as the rain was now pouring down in the garden.

"Fuck you." Shouted Shinobu, but his held back moaning and the hard rain muzzled out the strong noise his insult possessed. Mayuri couldn't help but swing his finger around like he was scolding a child, even if Shinobu couldn't see it.

"Such language young lad. No wonder any of the female members never wanted to lay with you with such a mouth. Even if Ashisogi Jizo was a female, not even he would be willing to penetrate you in such a manner hahaha."

"I swear on my life that you will be stopped and-"  
 _ **  
Crunch!**_

"AHHHHHAAAAA!"

"You talk to much." Said Mayuri as he released his stomp off of the now broken elbow of Shinobu.

"I must say this is a random thought, but I find it appropriate to say as my form of a obituary to you."

Shinobu merely breathed as his face continued to kiss the wet dirt in his face.

"I think that the thistle is the perfect flower symbol of our division. It represents vengeance, strictness, and independence. Qualities I share in abundance. It is like that it was my destiny all along to have this division all to myself. And the color olive green is truly a nice shade for this division. It represents space and wisdom, though the other qualities such as feminine leadership and peach through compassion are quite disgusting. But I guess we can't get everything we want, right?"

Mayuri stomped on the remaining good elbow of Shinobu, thus eliciting another cry as the body part shattered.

"When I finally achieve bankai and become captain, know that I will advance in power and bring my ideology to the masses. Your chance to stop me has miserably failed, and I will now become one of the strongest seireitei has ever seen. Enjoy your last breaths, because more will never pass through your lungs ever again."

Releasing his stomp, Mayuri took a few paces back to view the fallen shinigami in full glory. A wicked smile grew on Mayuri's face as he outstretched his free hand, glowing with power.

"Oh molten core of Hades. Smother me in eternal ether as the devil's breathe roasts over all who enters his domain. **Hado Number 34: Kongobaku**."

Generating a massive fireball that sizzled when the rain impacted it, the attack reached out and roasted Shinobu alive slowly in the fires it created. Not even his skeleton remained when the fireball exploded to create a deep grave for his ashes. Mayuri was pleased with the results, and sealed his zanpakuto before placing it back into its sheath. All of the spectators were in shock, though a few such as Akon and Kuna were pleased with Mayuri's victory.

"As the victor of this duel, my terms and conditions shall become effective immediately. And as the highest body of order within this division, all of you can return to your quarters to rest. But tomorrow morning, I expect everyone to start working in the S.R.D.I. until further notice. Is that understood men?"

"Sir yes sir." They all erupted.

"Excellent. Class dismissed." Said Mayuri as he used shunpo to leave the garden to wash up and rest. After all starting tomorrow, big plans shall be implemented to bring his power to a whole another level.

And by that, the official creation of the _Nemuri Project_ , his desired blood legacy...

* * *

 _Second Division Barracks_

"This is total bullshit Marenoshin. Miss Yoruichi will never betray us." Yelled Soifon.

"But it true Soifon. She did betrayed us. There are witnesses." Said Marenoshin. As the lieutenant of squad 2, he felt conflicted and deeply hurt at the lost of Yoruichi. She was his friend, and a great captain to boot. Seeing her painted as a wanted criminal by everyone in seireitei hurt his soul.

"Screw the witnesses. I know Miss Yoruichi and she would never turn her back on us. That piece of shit Urahara is behind this mess. I swear once I get my hands on him he is a dead man." Threatened Soifon as she tightened her fists. Marenoshin let out a sign as he gazed at the seat their captain always laid in, with her haori still nesting on it.

To Marenoshin, it is clear as day she has left it behind as a token, but the opposite was applied to Soifon instead. A item stating her imminent return. But it was hogwash to the lieutenant.

"Perhaps we should have a audience with Central 46 and tell them that this is all a misunderstanding. They should listen to us, right?" Asked Soifon.

"You know as well as I do that it is impossible to win a appeal with them. You have a better chance making your right hand scratching your left back muscles. We need to just...let her go."

"The hell are you saying? Let her go? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"It not that simple." Roared Marenoshin, which stunned Soifon as the lieutenant smashed his fist through the wall. "Just like you, I want to save the captain and bring her back into our arms. But she left on her own volition. She was not forced into any of this. As much at it pains us, we must continue with our lives and learn to live without her."

Soifon, feeling ashamed, lowered her head.

"But this isn't fair. Why would Miss Yoruichi leave all of us for...for... _him_."

"Because she has a long history with Kisuke Urahara. She probably felt obligated to help him, if my intuition is correct." Said Marenoshin as he watched Soifon sit down in utter awe and grief.

"Soifon, as your highest commanding officer, I order you to take a week off to reflect. I hope this helps."

Receiving no answer, Marenoshin signed once more before leaving the room in defeat. And by defeat, it is the feeling of being unable to help his captain in seeing the foil of her latest choices.

Alone in the candle lit captains quarters, tears will running down her cheeks. Why? Why does she have to suffer so much? Is this the price for loyalty? Heartaches and grief?

Wiping away the tears, her eyes matched the flames dancing in the candles and pulled out a anken blade. In one fell swoop she cut off the majority of her hair, which fell all over her and on the floor.

If Yoruichi is willing to abandon her, then it is time to abandon her as well. No more attachments for the false god.

Getting up, she walked out of the room, with the intentions to one day wear the same haori Yoruichi left behind. She and Urahara shall pay with their lives...

* * *

Marenoshin slowly walked down the hallway with his head hung low. How will he run the entire division without Yoruichi? What about the stealth Force without its commander-in-chief? What about the executive militia? So many damn questions with no answer in sight.

Passing through several shinigami while being oblivious to their bows, Marenoshin was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into a wall.

A _living_ wall.

"Lieutenant Marenoshin, please forgive my foolishness." Said the shinigami as he quickly picked up his spilled papers.

"Watch it ya fool. Next time this happens I will see to it that discipline shall be administered." Roared Marenoshin as he massaged his sore nose and began to leave.

"Wait hold up lieutenant. I need to ask you something." Said the shinigami as the fuming lieutenant stopped his march away.

"What?"

"Sir, with everything that has been happening as of late, is me and my squad still about to embark on the century-year mission within a month? Now that Captain Yoruichi is gone, we all are in the dark about our immediate futures."

The eyes of Marenoshin grew focused on the young man before him.

"I see now. So you are part of my unit, the patrol corps then. What your name soldier?"

"It is Shusuke Amagai."

"Well as your direct corps commander, the mission is still in effect. Unless Central 46 says otherwise, prepare for the fights up ahead."

Amagai's face remained neutral though a small ghost smile formed.

"Thank you sir for the update. I shall take my leave then."

Making a quick bow will his papers in tow, Amagai left in a haste. Omaeda saw him disappear down the hallway. Now alone, Omaeda continued his journey to the garden to clear his mind away from a world filled with uncertainty.

* * *

 _Karakura Town_

"Nice. Looks like the big man is waking up too."

"Good. All of us are almost fully operational. It just a matter of time before we can properly move on." Said Yoruichi as Shinji wiped his ear with his index finger.

"Gaah! Where...am I?" Moaned the giant. Placing his hand over his knee, he slowly got up before setting his sights before him. In front stood five shinigami, which slowly revealed themselves to be of familiar faces. Blinking, he saw a black cat sitting on a nearby shelf with two unconscious individuals a few yards away. Hearing snoring, Hachigen looked to his right to see both Kensei and Mashiro asleep.

The two fellas that were hollowfied monsters last time he recalled.

"Glad to see you are cognitive again big guy. Hopefully we will not to have to explain much to you." Said Shinji as he approached Hachigen and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pardon me if I say so, but what is going on here."

"You might want to sit back down because we are now in a world of shit."

* * *

 _Soul Society - Central 46 Chambers_

"Head-Captain Yamamoto, as a whole we are thoroughly displeased with the collective contributions of your efforts. Not only you failed to recapture Urahara and the hollowfied shinigami, but you also sustained heavy injury at the senkaimon tower along with a single fatality. Do you have anything to say on this matter?"

"Honorable judge, the gotei 13 and kido force did everything within their power to stop them. Anything I say will not change the fact we failed them. All I can ask for is forgiveness."

Small clamor resulted among the six judges as the forty consultants listened on silently. Yamamoto subtly tightened his grip on his cane.

"Hmm, your efforts are truly pitiful in such a crisis. Our defenses have been severely crippled, so we demand that all personnel remain in soul society for the time being. Outside reconnaissance missions in the name of capturing Urahara will have to be suspended for the time being."

The eyes of Yamamoto briefly opened before closing.

"I am surprised. I thought we will exhaust all resources to find them." Said Yamamoto.

"How can we rely on the military for such a mission when they have failed us with finding and confining them inside soul society. For now everyone in all three military jurisdictions shall be in the seireitei until further notice. Any last questions?"

Yamamoto remained silent.

"Good, then this hearing has been adjourned. Dismissed."

With no other reason to stay, Yamamoto quietly left with his heart heavy with shame. When the door closed to mark his departure, all forty wise-men left with the six judges staying.

"Attendant, bring in Kaname Tosen into the stands. It time to hear his hearing."

"Yes sire."

Going to a door on the left, he opened it and brought out the blind swordemen to the stands. Tosen, called in to tell his story about survival, felt disgusted to be in the room filled with the people he hated the most.

The ones who failed to bring justice to Ukyo, his deceased friend.

Gripping Suzumushi tightly with a single hand, Tosen briefly remembered the day he took this sword from the grave of Ukyo, which was simply a basic asauchi in her possession. Ohh he longed to unsheathed his zanpakuto and behead everyone within this room. They deserved it for their travesty of a court.

"Tosen, you may sit down." Said the female judge, ripe with old age. Kaname took the seat, and placed his zanpakuto in front of him on a desk.

"Mr. Tosen, you do know why you are here yes?" Said one of the male judges.

"Yes I do honorable six."

"Good, then explain to us on how you survived a horrible tragedy employed by Urahara that resulted in the entire Muguruma Squad getting wiped away?"

Tosen wished he could roll his eyes at the fools before him.

"At our camp site, we were ambushed by Urahara who proceeded to kill everyone on site. Before I was killed, Captain Muguruma intervened, but Urahara used a strange device to turn both the captain and the lieutenant into monsters. Afterwards everything went black."

"Do you remember this device Urahara used?"

"No sir. It was dark outside, but it did glowed a eerie purple. But lamentably that is all."

Whispering erupted in the room, with Tosen listening to as much as he could.

"Mr. Tosen, it appears that you are a lucky man indeed. The gods themselves have solely blessed you with unparalleled luck. Since you are a victim in this case, we hereby declare that you take a week off to recuperate. Case clo-"

"Wait your honor."

The judges faces grew serious behind their face veils.

"What is it?" The sole female judge spoken out.

"If it is alright with you honorable ones, but may I become the lieutenant of the ninth division. No one is in charge, and I will like to lead it."

"We will consider it. But for now our initial ruling remains. Case dismissed."

With the gavel hitting the sound block, Tosen stood up and bowed before the judges. Turning to his right, the same attendant escorted him out. Now outside of the Central 46 building, Tosen took in a big breathe of fresh air as he reequipped his mask and goggles. Before using flash step to leave, Tosen looked at the same entryway several yards away that stroke a negative cord with him.

The same entryway he was denied to enter all those years ago.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have envisioned he would one day be granted entry into this detestable domain. But just like his nightmares prescribed, the actual figures inside were both gloomy and detached from life. But at least the devil from the Tsunayashiro clan wasn't here this time.

"Tokinada."

Saying his name out loud, a vein throbbed on Tosen's forehead as his grip tightened around his zanpakuto. Barely managing to calm himself down, Tosen vowed he will kill the killer of Ukyo, which is Tokinada, her husband. He and Central 46 will pay for their injustice.

And with that he left, with murder singing in his heart in the name of justice...

* * *

The run back into his division was filled with both horror scenes and perpetual darkness that never seemed to end. How could he ever forget that day? The day when Ukyo's body was thrown out of seireitei as nothing more than trash with her old home being viewed as a dumpster. Despite not being able to see, he could feel her body broken and bruised from her face down to the soles of her feet. Even the unique birth mark on her face that many viewed as beautiful felt bloody and ripped apart. How could anyone do this to such a wonderful, soft-spoken, peace loving idealist who did no evil?

Tokinada, the bastard husband.

That man, born into one of the four noble houses, for some reason married a rukon commoner such as Ukyo for a unknown cause. He then kills her off in a drunken rage, and disposes of her body since she was not a true shinigami yet. And the same day he failed to gain a audience with Central 46, that same shitty man approached him before beating him to a pulp just to ridicule him further. Upon waking up, the Central 46 guards came by, beats him some more, and threw him out of seireitei in the name of obstructing justice.

How disgusting is that?

And what is this _justice_ they speak of that he was obstructing in? All he wanted was for justice to be brought in the name of Ukyo, and nothing else more. Innocents who are wrongfully killed deserve to be avenged and never forgotten. It is as simple as that.

After creating and being the only one to attend her funeral, Tosen vowed to make the shinigami pay for their evils, starting with Central 46 and that bastard Tokinada. Ukyo's asauchi, discarded along with her lifeless body, was claimed by Tosen on that day and slowly began to imprint his essence into it. Day and night he solely practiced basic zanjutsu, and eventually honed his skills.

But he knew it wasn't enough for his quest of vengeance.

But over time his reiatsu levels naturally evolved, with his training bringing him close to the basic level of shinigami. The need to eat was a prime indicator of this. After all the last time he ate was many centuries ago, when he was a human being who died at a young age from gang violence in Japan. Despite being so young and blind during those days too, they are as clear to him just like the sounds and smells he is sensing now.

But after finishing one nightly practice, Aizen, a true philosophical idealist, came into his life.

Somehow the lieutenant of the fifth division found him, and offered to put in the word to allow him to join the shinigami academy. Despite initially refusing, Aizen opened up and promised to train Tosen to help further his own goals in vengeance. How did Aizen know, let alone care enough about it? But the thought to gain even more power for such a holy cause enabled Tosen to accept, and become the very thing he wished to destroy.

A shinigami, agents of evil.

In the next six years Tosen passed the shino academy and joined the fifth division underneath Aizen and captain Shinji Hirako. He never became a seated officer, but his secret training underneath Aizen brought his levels well beyond most holders of the seated positions. He achieved shikai in this period, and became accustomed to Suzumushi and his inner world.

And what surprised him the most was that Suzumushi shared his views, considering the fact he was partially inspired by Ukyo, the original holder of the zanpakuto when it was just a plain asauchi. That alone further convinced Tosen of his destiny for vengeance.

And as a ploy created by Aizen, he left the fifth division to join the ninth to one day become the captain of it. He quickly became a seated officer, and even achieved bankai, a feat that takes many shinigami a long number of years to achieve. The fact he done so, despite not being fully mastered or completed, his a testament to the limits he is willing to go for the sake of _true_ justice.

Now here he is, a step closer to achieving that goal, with a entire division begging him to become the next captain.

A captain who is blind to sin, yet purer than snow that cuts through evil worse than hollows. Evil that rules over the Soul Society.

Until this dream is met, death cannot claim him in any shape or form. Death will signify his failure to revolutionize the world, and leave the powers of evil to run amok just like they have for a untold amount of centuries before him. He cannot allow this to go on, or many more poor souls will become victims to this madness and corruption. Disregard for the life and the weak should never be practiced, especially by the largest body of law.

Law. The Soul King.

Just like Aizen-sama views it, the Soul King must be evil and should be destroyed. After all **_it_** was responsible for creating the Central 46 establishment in the first place, right? By default the wickedness that replicates inside of Central 46 must be adopted by the Soul King, the god of this world. Taking him out is a necessary step as well, otherwise the cycle will repeat itself in due time. This is the ultimate ambition once must strive to achieve, with Tokinada and Central 46 being nothing more than stepping stones. Hollows themselves are also a necessary take to be vanquished as well.

Now in front of his division, Tosen took in a big whiff of fresh air before going in to continue the battle inside of his mind and heart

A battle that will never be won until justice is served to all who practices evil...

* * *

 _Karakura Town_

"Oh nice. The two sleepy heads are finally waking up."

"Your right Shinji. They are coming through."

"Shut up Love."

"Hiyori, you need to act nice now."

"Why Rose?"

"I agree with him. Don't act like a total ass Hiyori."

"But i'm not Lisa. Stop acting all uppity."

"What with all of the ruckus?"

Kensei Muguruma wiped the crust from his eyes and opened them. Mashiro did likewise, and felt incredibly sore from head to toe. She felt incredibly tingly, and struggled to even lift her head up. Kensei however managed to stand up, but was hunching over the nearby wall for support.

"Kensei, I could use kaido to make you feel better." Said Hachigen as a single drop of sweat rolled down his right cheek. Kensei blinked a few times at the rotund man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ahh, we have yet to make a proper introduction. My name is Hachigen Ushoda, former lieutenant and vice kido chief of the kido corps."

"So are you my healer or something?"

"Not quite Mr. Muguruma."

"Kensei, I'm hungry."

"Mashiro, you are here?"

"Kensei, we have alot to talk about." Said Shinji as he approached the downed officers. Kensei then realized everyone in the room and was slightly startled by it. The same was applied to Mashiro.

"Shinji, why are you, Love, and Rose are here? And is that Urahara over there asleep?"

"Who said I was asleep?"

Everyone turned there heads to see Urahara yawning and slowly getting up. Tessai was doing the exact same thing, thus making everyone in the room awake and running.

"So everyone is now fully awake. Wonderful development indeed." Said Yoruichi as she jumped down from the shelf and paced between everyone's feet

"Cool a talking cat." Said Mashiro as she intently watched Yoruichi.

"She may be cool, but her scratches hurt."

"Care to try for yourself Urahara?"

"Heh no thanks."

"Hey what the heck is going on here. Why are we all here, and for that matter where are we? I feel like crap as it is."

"I agree with Kensei-kun."

"I told you to stop calling me that Mashiro."

"Baka, I do what I want Kensei-kun."

"Ladies relax." Joked Shinji, which resulted in him to get kicked in the knee by Lisa for acting stupid.

"Kensei, Mashiro, how much do you remember in the last 72 hours?" Asked Yoruichi with her yellow eyes focused on them.

"My head hurts badly, so nothing right now." Said Kensei as he massaged his aching forehead. And why was there a incredible stabbing pain in his abdomen? Today obviously will not be his day.

"I am in the same boat as Kensei. Everything feels foggy and muddy. And are we in gigai's? Why so?"

"All will be explained shortly. And trust me it will shock you straight to the core." Said Yoruichi, whose face grew grim with seriousness.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Well this chapter came out alot longer than I anticipated. But with all said and done, I've enjoyed it despite it being a transitional chapter. Fights scenes and epic dialogues are my strong points, but we can't get everything that we want right? XD

The kido spell Mayuri uses, Kongobaku, is the same spell Koga Kuchiki uses in the zanpakuto unknown tales arc. Now in the anime it had no incantation or spell number, so I hope you guys like the descriptions I gave it.

Sorry that the visoreds had so little scenes compared to the problems in Soul Society, but I promise that the next chapter will be banging with them. But I have to admit I highly enjoyed the Mayuri and Tosen aspects in this chapter. After all those two are the ones who inspired the name of this chapter. XD

Chapter one has been updated with more dialogue. Liteally almost a thousand words has been added in so check it out.


End file.
